With You, I'm Home
by Free2BeMee
Summary: In an AU where everyone is either Dom, Sub or Switch, Kurt is a born-Dom who rescues sub!Blaine from his abusive master, along with his sub!daughter. Will Kurt be able to give Blaine a home that's safe? Follow them through life trying to find love, safety and family. Dom!Kurt mPreg. Past Abuse. Slut Shaming. D/S. M to be safe. Xoxo - Free2BeMee
1. Preface

Hi All!

This is my first fanfic ever! The preface is basically the same as "Right Where You Belong" - the fanfic I took down, but the story is different.

Please please please let me know what you think!

* * *

><p><strong>Warnings:<strong>

**Mentions of past Mpreg...possible Mpreg in later chapters, past abuse: physical, emotional and sexual, slut shaming...etc. D/S Alternate Universe, BDSM themes throughout.**

**Also, I switch the POV throughout the chapters. **_**Italics **_**is used to denote thoughts and flashbacks. Rated M to be safe.**

Obviously, **I own NOTHING!**

* * *

><p>Thank you! I hope you enjoy! Let me know what you think!<p>

Free2BeMee

* * *

><p><span><strong>Preface<strong>

In an alternate universe where people are born Dominate, Submissive, or Switch, born-submissives we're wildly regarded as sub-human status, slaves, property, equal to household pets.

One's mark came approximately 3 months after birth, denoting their status in society.

Parents of a born-submissive could elect to train their child at home, or have them sent to a Submissive Boarding House (SBH) where they would receive their training. A sub, however, is not allowed at a SBH until 6 months of age. From there they were often sold to a Dominate to serve. Even those submissives that were trained at home often found themselves at an SBH by the time they reached young adulthood, mostly due to difficulties surrounding privately finding a Dominate.

Those born a Switch would be raised with both Dominate and Submissive mindsets until puberty, when they could elect to be either a Dominate or a Submissive, although hardly any of them chose to be the latter.

Those born-Dominate we're considered the truly fortunate. They we're the distinguished members of society. Many Dominates found their submissives at an SBH auction, although very rarely private transactions we're conducted, often between the parents of a submissive child and a Dominate. Even more rarely we're the mutual contracts entered by an adult submissive and a Dominate.

Even though most of society regarded submissives as property, they did not abuse them; there were those "more traditional" Dominates who believed that submissives we're only property, slaves, beneath household pets, and held no reservations in abusing them without reproach. There was a smaller group, however, who believed that submissives we're valued members of society, and should be treated as humans regardless of their status. There was a movement towards a reformation of submissive treatment. The Hummels we're a part of this elect few. Burt Hummel had been using his position as a United States Congressman to push a bill to irradicate the abuse of Submissives. He also had raised his son, Kurt - a born Dominate - in the same mindset.


	2. Chapter 1

Hi!

**Warnings: slut shaming, abuse and past abuse. **

Let me know what you think!

Xoxo

Free2BeMee

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapter 1<strong>

To say that Kurt Hummel was tired would probably be the biggest understatement of the century. Not only was he tired, but he was also extremely agitated. His flight back to New York had been delayed _**8 **_hours, he had been up for the past 36, and had to be at a marketing meeting in less than 3. Yes, Kurt E. Hummel was indeed tired.

If you had told him 8 years ago, that by the age of 28, he would be New York's up and coming fashion designer, getting ready to introduce is third collection at NY's Fashion Week, and opening his first storefront on 5th Avenue, he probably would have told you to go "shit yourself". And yet, here he was doing just that. Kurt ran his hands through his hair, and checked his emails while waiting on the platform for the N train. "_Junk...junk...Sebastian...Rachel...nothing of too great importance." _He checked the time – 7:35 – "G_reat, now the train was running late too - this day just keeps getting better and better,"_ he mumbled to himself. All he wanted was an extra large, extra-strong cup of coffee and a nice hot shower before he had to sit through hours of "branding talk". Of course, things never go as planned.

He was pulled from his thoughts as a baby's cry echoed throughout the subway platform. What troubled Kurt, wasn't the baby's crying, but what followed soon after it.

"YOU BETTER SHUT THAT FUCKER UP!" Kurt heard a man yell, followed immediately by a harsh slap. Kurt, along with many other commuters, whipped his head around to find the source of the disturbance. The man in question was a large man, probably around his mid-thirties, he was dressed impeccably in a three piece suit. Kurt scoffed to himself. He could tell that at one time, this man could have possibly been deemed as handsome, but now he was balding, and had obviously let himself go. It was also very apparent that he thought very highly of himself. But it was the cowering submissive behind him, however, whom held Kurt's gaze. He was kneeling behind the man holding the crying baby in a car seat.

The young man - _"No...boy?" _Kurt thought to himself - immediately began to try and pacify the child, but to no avail, and the Dominate was getting more and more frustrated with each passing second. Kurt winced as he grabbed the submissive's hair and yanked roughly.

"YOU WORTHLESS, SHIT! YOU CAN'T DO ANYTHING RIGHT ANYMORE!" he howled, "If you don't shut that little bitch up, I'm going to get really angry...and…" he said as his eyes flickered towards the baby, "I think I know _exactly_ where to direct that anger." The sub whimpered, and doubled his efforts to soothe the baby as the man continued to hurl insults his way. He finally was successful in giving the baby a bottle, and she settled down immediately. Unfortunately, this did not seem to satisfy the angry Dominate as he continued to scream at his submissive.

"YOU'RE SUCH A LITTLE FUCK UP. I don't even know why I keep you around anymore. YOU. ARE. WORTHLESS, you hear?!" he screamed.

"Please, Master…your-your slut is sorry" the submissive whimpered as he knelt once again at his Dominate's feet.

"Let's see how sorry you are…" the man replied as he began to undo his buckle. From where Kurt was standing, he could see the humiliation etched across the submissive's face as he knelt up and took the man's cock into his mouth. The older man dug his fingers into the submissive's hair and began to unforgivingly fuck into his mouth. "That's right, my little bitch, take it" he growled. "I bet you just love this, don't you, my little slut. You just love taking it for me...look at how well you take my cock – just like you were made for it." He repeated like a mantra, all while fucking into the young man's mouth.

Kurt tried not to gawk, but he couldn't take his eyes off the young submissive - all frustration at his life completely vanishing. Even with his face covered in tears, snot, and semen, he was the most beautiful human Kurt had ever seen. _"Come on, Hummel, pull yourself together," _Kurt scolded himself while pretending to answer emails once again.

The Dominate finished just as the train was arriving. He put himself together, as he condescendingly patted the young submissive on the cheek. Kurt watched as he leaned down and whispered something in to the young man's ear, and walked onto the subway without so much as a glance backwards.

Kurt couldn't help but watch as the submissive quickly gathered himself and the baby and boarded the subway just as the doors were closing. He kept his head bowed, and swiftly knelt at his Dominate's feet keeping the baby close to his side.

"_Come on, Kurtt...stop staring. It's not like he's ever going to be yours. There's NOTHING you can do. DON'T GET INVOLVED..." _But as much as he tried to convince himself not to, he couldn't possibly tear his eyes away even if he _had_ wanted to. He was young, probably no older than 20, he had black hair that fell in curls all around his face, and he was dressed only in a pair of briefs and a tank top, even though it was freezing outside. Kurt could also see that his body was scattered with many bruises all at different points of healing. But it was the complete and utter look of hopelessness Kurt saw in his eyes that both captivated and worried Kurt; he knew, however, that there was nothing he could about it. He couldn't explain it, but he felt an overwhelming desire to protect this young man. Even though Kurt strongly disagreed with how this man was obviously being treated, the Dominate was doing nothing illegal.

_"Just leave it be" _Kurt scolded as he tried to convince himself to ignore the young man kneeling only a few feet from him just like he had done countless times before, but it was without use. He simply couldn't shake the deep desire to _protect_ this young man and the child.

As the ride drew on, Kurt couldn't help but notice that the young man was getting increasingly more and more distraught. He kept glancing towards the baby as tears began to fall. When the Dominate noticed the submissive crying, he silenced him with a swift kick to his groin.

"You...my little bitch...are going to make me a very pretty penny" he cooed to the baby at his feet.

"Please, M-Master.." the young submissive whispered, "Please don't take her from me…" Kurt frowned – it was becoming more and more apparent where this "family" was going – to sell the baby to a SBH. The young man's pleas were met with a resounding backhand sending him off his knees.

"Who the fuck do you think you are? Challenging me? This is all your fault, ya know? Maybe…just maybe if you had done something right, and given me a Dominate instead of this fucker, we wouldn't have to be doing this." He emphasized the last statement with a hard kick into the submissive's ribs and groin.

"Please…Master, please...I'll do anything. Please, don't take her from me!" He beseeched again. The cowering submissive was openly weeping now, and it broke Kurt's heart to not be able to help him.

"SHUT. THE. FUCK. UP. YOU WORTHLESS SLUT" the Dominate growled, emphasizing each syllable with a kick to his submissive's head and face. "You know what, you're not even fucking worth it anymore." He said as he pulled out his phone again.

Kurt was seeing red. He had a hard enough time believing anyone would not only treat their submissive this way in the privacy of their home, but to not even bat an eye about doing so on a crowded subway? He couldn't decide if he was relieved or not that his stop had come, only to discover that the Dominate was exiting the train with the baby as well. The submissive dutifully followed his Dominate off the train ahead of Kurt, still pleading for the older man to change his mind.

The Dominate hung up his phone, and turned to the trembling submissive. He delivered another swift kick to the young man's groin, causing him to double over with his face on the ground. The older man wasted no time in placing the sole of his boot on the back of the young man's neck, effectively paralyzing him. "We're done," he seethed, "No one wants a worthless whore like you. Not even the SBH has room for a used, slut like you." He turned and walked away, seemingly ignoring his submissive's attempts to follow him.

"Please…M-Master…your fuck-up is sorry..I didn't mea-," the submissive mumbled.

"FUCKING. WORTHLESS, PIECE OF SHIT" he growled as he landed more kicks to the submissive's torso. "You are not wanted. Got that? No!"

Kurt was in front of him in a flash, plastering on his best "interview face" and said, "Excuse me, sir, do you have a minute?"

Kurt could see the man's frustration oozing as he turned. "Listen, kid, I don't have a lot of time…I have an appointment to get to."

"Yes..well, I was wondering if I could interest you in purchasing both your submissive and the baby." Kurt responded, eyeing the submissive on the floor.

"Names, Hunter Clarington…I don't know, kid…the SBH was going to be giving me a good amount for this bitch, and you don't want this fucker…he can't do anything," he said while simultaneously "nudging" the submissive and measuring up Kurt.

"I assure you, Mr. Clarington, I can not only match what the SBH was offering, but I will give you the same amount for the submissive as well," Kurt countered. He had definitely gotten the man's attention now.

"Alright…but I almost feel bad for ya, kid…I _almost_ hate to take your money…_almost_," He replied with a smirk. They agree on a price, and Kurt wrote the man a check. "Nice doing business with you, Mr…"

"Hummel"

"Hummel" Hunter replied, shaking Kurt's hand and handing over the baby. He turned and walked away without even a backwards glance.

"_Alright__…__breath, Kurt__"_ Kurt mumbled to himself as he turned to face the submissive - who had managed to bring himself to a kneeling position at Kurt's feet. When he felt Kurt's attention on him, he lowered his forehead to Kurt's shoes.

"H-how d-do I ple-please y-you, S-sir?" he whispered, "If it pleases you, let me show you how grateful I am that you would spend any money on a pathetic, useless, fuck-up like me." Kurt crouched down so he was at the submissive's level, causing him to cower further into the floor.

"You are NOT pathetic, useless, or a fuck-up, Sweetheart," Kurt said softly, "and you don't have to call me Sir".

"I-I'm sorry, M-m-master! I-I meant no di-disrespect!" he stammered quickly, recoiling as if expecting to receive a blow.

He yelped as Kurt placed a soothing hand on his shoulder saying, "No, no, Sweetie. I mean, you can call me Kurt. What's your name?"

"W-whatever p-pl-pleases y-you, M-master K-Kurt" he replied so softly, Kurt had to strain to hear.

"No, Beautiful…your given name. What's your given name, Love" Kurt gently corrected.

"I-I shall respond to w-whatever you wish to call m-me, Master K-Kurt." He was beginning to

sound like a broken record. Kurt sighed audibly causing the kneeling boy cower even more. "P-please, S-sir, I'm s-sorry. I-I don't mean to displease you…I promise, I'll be good, Sir. I'll be so good for you!" He stammered, groping at Kurt's groin.

Kurt grabbed the young man's hands. "I know, Love. You are good...my good boy. But, I need to know your name, Sweetie."

"B-blaine, Sir, but you can call me whatever you please."

"Blaine" Kurt repeated, testing out the name. "Thank you, Blaine, that was very good. My good boy." He said standing, "Come on, Blaine. We're going home."


	3. Chapter 2

**Hey All! **

**Firstly, thank you so so so so so much for all the amazing reviews! It means soo much to me! So..here's Chapter 2...I'm hoping to update about once a week, but I still have a full time job, and the internet at my house is kind of so-so, however, I'm going to try my hardest, but don't bite my head off if it takes me a little longer...please! PM me if you want to ask me any questions, i'd also love some prompts if you all have any! **

Also, I'm changing the baby's age from 1 year to about 6 months old (along witht he age babies are allowed to go to the SBH...it really has no affect on the story what so ever, but I realized I kept thinking of her as younger than how I made her (don't hate me!)

**Anyways, let me know what you think! Thanks! **

**Xoxo**

**Free2BeMee**

* * *

><p><em>"Oh my god...what just happened.." <em>Kurt wondered to himself as he stood and turned towards his apartment. Did he really, not only just purchase a sub, but a baby as well? It had been 6 years since...well, Kurt didn't like to think about 4 years ago. And now, he had a new sub _AAANNNNDD _a baby to care for? _"Shit..." _Sure the sub..._Blaine_...had definitely caught his eye that morning on the subway platform, and sure...Kurt had been immediately drawn to him, and sure...Kurt definitely didn't agree with how he had been treated, and sure...Kurt didn't want him to be separated from his daughter, but now he was Kurt's? _"__Shiiiit__…"_

_"Crap...what am I gonna do now? - Come on, Hummel...pull yourself together. You can do this." _Kurt argued with himself as they made the short trek to his apartment building in Central Park West.

Kurt was pulled from his inter-turmoil by a catcall following him. He whipped his head around ready to tell the culprit to "fuck off," when he realized the calls weren't aimed at him, but at _Blaine._ _"Shit!"_ He _had_ to get Blaine and the baby inside. He saw the way people looked at Blaine on the short walk to his apartment building - some completely ignored the smaller man following him, more turned up their noses in disgust over the thought of him being outside, but the majority of people leered at him like he was an object meant only for their pleasure. All he could think about was getting this beautiful boy and his daughter somewhere _safe_...they needed to be _home_. He quickened his pace as they neared his apartment building. He just had to get Blaine and the baby _inside_. He was so lost in his own mind that he barely registered Blaine whimpering behind him as they entered his apartment building.

"P-p-please...please, Master...i-if it ple-pleases y-you, S-sir, p-please let me h-help y-you," the young submissive whimpered. As soon as he realized he had spoken aloud, Blaine immediately recoiled and braced as if to receive a blow.

"No, Bee. I've got it. Let's just get inside, and then we'll figure it all out," Kurt replied as gently as he could.

"P-please...I'm a good sub! I can be good...please, please let me help you! He pleaded again.

"Let's just get inside, alright?" He replied, "And you don't have to call me Master."

"Yes, S-sir, I-I'm sorry, Sir" Blaine fell silent as he followed Kurt into his apartment.

Blaine had no idea what was going on anymore. Well...that's not _entirely_ true. There were 5 things that Blaine knew for sure: _1) He was worthless, useless, and a complete fuck-up. That was the reason Master no longer wanted him anymore. __2) This man - Kurt? - had purchased him for waay more money than he was worth. __3)Even though he deserved everything he got, he needed to be with his daughter. He couldn't imagine being separated from her. __4) Kurt...seemed different from Master, but Blaine knew all too well how quickly people could turn. 5) __He would do everything he could to be good...for once in his life. He could be good...right?_

He immediately fell to his knees once they crossed the threshold. He knew his place - _"Useless piece if shit! Who said you were allowed to walk?!" _How many times had those lessons been drilled in his head since his marking? It seemed, however, that the harder he tried to be good, the worse and worse he was...he just couldn't do anything right anymore.

Kurt sighed in relief as he, Blaine and the baby entered his apartment. "Come on in, and make yourself comfortable," he said as he quickly strode to his bedroom to put his suitcase away, leaving Blaine and the baby in the living room.

_"Ok...ok...ok. You can do this. He's yours now. That's what you wanted, right?"_ Kurt paced back and forth in his bedroom. He knew he was a good Dom…at least he _used_ to be, but after what had happened with Chandler..well, he wasn't so sure about that anymore. All he knew was that he was drawn to the boy this morning. It was the first time since Chandler that Kurt had felt such a strong desire if possessiveness towards another sub, and so he had acted on instinct when purchasing the young father and his daughter - _whom he still didn't know the name of._ He was pulled from his reverie by a baby's cry.

Upon entering the living room again, he was surprised to see that Blaine had not left his place in the foyer, but instead was kneeling in perfect sub posture - back straight, knees spread, head bowed, and hands clasped behind his back. If it were not for the tears in his eyes as he looked longingly at his daughter, Kurt would had thought that he had not heard her. _"god...he really was beautiful behind all the bruises and grime..." _He quickly walked and scooped up the child, immediately calming her.

"Blaine, please come here" he called as he sat down on the couch. Blaine hastily crawled towards where Kurt sat and rested his forehead against Kurt's shoes.

"H-how do I please you?" He whispered mostly to the floor, "P-please allow me to express my gratitude for purchasing this useless wh-"

"No, Honey, you are not a useless whore. I'm happy you're here with me. And there will be none of that until we talk, do you think you can do that?" When Blaine made no motion, he asked, "Can you please sit up for me?" Blaine immediately returned to his former sub posture. "Thank you, Blaine. Good boy!" He saw the young man physically relax at his verbal affirmation - something he would need to keep in mind.

"Alright, Blaine. First things first…what's your daughter's name?" Blaine's eyes shot up widening for a moment before he swiftly returned them to the floor, appalled at himself for behaving so poorly – he knew better than to look a Dom directly in the eyes – he most certainly had not earned that privilege yet.

"M-master, she can be called whatever pleases you. S-she has no formal n-name, Sir."

"Yes, Bee, but I would like to know what _you_ call her…" Again, Blaine's eyes widened in shock. _"__Who was this strange Dom? Why did it matter what Blaine called her__…__he was a sub, and she was a sub__…__they were nothing __– __only meant to please their Dom.__" _

"A-audrey…I-I call h-her Audrey…" he replied so softly that if Kurt hadn't been listening, here would be no way he would have heard it.

"What a beautiful name, Blaine!" Kurt exclaimed, "It fits her perfectly. I love it!"

"I'm glad it pleases you, M-Master K-Kurt."

"Just Kurt, please, Blaine..." Kurt reminded the young man who immediately began shaking his head and stammering.

"I-I c-coul-ld never c-call you o-only by your g-given name, Sir!" He exclaimed, "I-it is n-not a-allowed! P-please, I-I'm go-good! I-I can be good, Sir!" He was practically sobbing into Kurt's shoes at this point. Kurt was taken aback - _what happened to this poor boy? How was it possible for anyone to treat another human in such a way? _- Kurt was baffled.

"Blaine!" He called, "I need you to listen very carefully, ok?" Kurt took a shuddering breath - _how was he going to get across that he was different from that bastard he had been with?_ "I don't know what you've been 'taught' or how you think you're supposed to behave, ok? You are mine now, and I operate a little differently than most. I am not like the man who you were with. I just _had_ to save you, alright? Paying the bastard seemed to be the quickest way, I just couldn't bear to see him treat you that way, and I couldn't stand to have you separated from Audrey...I just want to help you, alright? Please look at me" he requested as gently as possible. Blaine's head shot up so that he was facing Kurt, but his eyes focused on a point past Kurt's head, not quite meeting Kurt's - _at least it was better than the groveling position he had just been in_.

"Thank you, Bee. I would like you to call me Kurt. I've never felt comfortable with the whole 'master' title. If you want to call me 'Sir' or 'Mr. Kurt' that is alright for now, but I would really like us to work to just calling me Kurt."

Blaine was listening with rapt attention. He could already tell that Mister Kurt was different than Master had been, and he wanted to be so good for him. He knew he needed to remember everything Mister Kurt was saying so as to not break any of the rules. _Master had been nice at first too..._

"Also, what would you like to be called? I know your name now, but I would like to know what you want to be called...do you have an preferences?"

It took Blaine a moment to realize that Kurt had asked him a question. "U-um, M-master used to call me many things...you can c-call me w-whatever you please, M-Mister Kurt."

"Alright, we'll just stick to Blaine and Bee then, alright? Please let me know if you do have any preferences. Secondly, I would like you to walk whenever you're in the house, you don't ever _HAVE_ to crawl or kneel, ok? You can, however, if you wish to, alright? You're also allowed on all of the furniture, and allowed access to the tv, my books and movies, alright? I just want you to be comfortable here. This is _your_ house now too.

"Third, I know that Audrey is your daughter, but I would very much like the chance to help you take care of her. I've always wanted children, and she is absolutely the most beautiful baby I have ever seen. Would it be alright if we shared that responsibility, Bee?" he asked handing Audrey over to Blaine.

Again, Blaine was shocked by the man in front of him. _Who was this man? Why was he asking Blaine questions about his preferences? Didn't he know Blaine was nothing? Wait...did he just say that __**they**__ would be caring for Audrey? _"You're n-not g-going t-to s-send her away, Sir?" Blaine asked, finally meeting Kurt's eyes as if to search for any sign if deception. He truly did not understand this man in front of him..._what was his angle? _

"No! Of course not, Bee! She is _your _daughter, I could _**NEVER**_ do that to you! I only hope that you will allow me to be a part of raising her. Please, will that be alright?" Kurt was ready to plead with Blaine...even though Blaine was her father, and Kurt respected his position as such, life would be _extremely_ difficult for Blaine if he did not have a Dom to help him raise her.

"O-of course, Mister Kurt...whatever pleases you, Sir. T-thank you so much for allowing me to stay with her. I promise to repay you in any way I possibly can..." Blaine couldn't help the tears that sprung into his eyes as he cuddled Audrey close to his chest. He knew at that moment, he would do anything he could to make it up to Mister Kurt for allowing him to stay with her.

"Thank you, Blaine!" Kurt squealed. "I promise we will make all important decisions together." Blaine's breath hitched when Kurt's face broke out into an enormous smile. He truly was the most beautiful man Blaine had ever seen. How had Blaine gotten so lucky? "Alright! Now that that's settled, how 'bout I give you the grand tour?" Kurt rose, and Blaine rushed to follow him.

As Kurt pointed out the various rooms in his penthouse apartment, Blaine could hardly believe his eyes. He still had no idea what Mister Kurt did for a living, but it must have been something really important, because Mister Kurt's house was much nicer than Master's had been. When they had reached the room, Mister Kurt had said was _his_, Blaine was not only shocked, but confused.

"I'm sorry, M-Mister Kurt, but what do you mean, _mine_?" he asked. When Kurt turned abruptly, Blaine flinched and shielded Aubrey from any blows that were to come.

"This is your room, Bee. It's your own personal space, there's a bed, dresser, and a door with a lock. I promise to always respect your space, and to knock if the door is closed, alright? Don't worry, we'll make it yours...you can chose colors and stuff later. And don't worry, your room is right next to Audrey's." He gave Blaine the most genuine smile that melted his heart.

Kurt was just finishing showing Blaine around his apartment when his cell phone rang. "Shit!" he exclaimed. He had forgotten all about the meeting that was scheduled...and now he was 15 minutes late. "Tina! I'm sorry! Something came up...what? No! Shit...fine, I'll be there, but I can't stay long...no, everything is alright, I just can't stay long." He groaned as he hung up the phone, and turned to face Blaine, who had fallen to his knees at Kurt's feet.

"Please, Mister Kurt! I'm sorry, I'm sorry..."he repeated over and over. "Please, forgive me for whatever I did, I'm sorry...I'm sorry...Blaine had no idea why Mister Kurt was so upset, but he was certain it was something he had done.

"No! Oh god, no, Bee! I'm not mad at you...you did nothing wrong! You're such a good boy, Beautiful. My good boy..." Kurt cooed as he dropped to his knees in front of the trembling sub. He really needed to watch his tone around Blaine - _how could he have thought it was something he did? What could he have possibly done?_ "I'm sorry I scared you, Blaine. You didn't do anything wrong, I promise. I had forgotten I had a meeting this morning, and now they're saying I have to go in. I don't like leaving you alone, but I'll only be gone for a couple of hours, ok? Will you be alright?" He _HATED_ having to leave Blaine and Audrey, but this meeting had been planned for over 6 months, and all of his investors were there. He at least _haad_ to make an appearance. Plus, it would allow him to go buy hinges to help Blaine's bruises heal quickly as well as all the things he and Blaine would need for Audrey, because it was painfully obvious that Kurt was not prepared for a baby.

"Yes, Mister Kurt, w-we will be fine. What would you like me to do in your absence, sir?" Blaine still didn't understand why Mister Kurt kept asking his opinion about things..._of course Mister Kurt could do whatever he needed. It was Blaine's job to make him comfortable, not the other way around! _

"Great!" Kurt said, relieved, "ok, just make yourself comfortable. Feel free to take a bath, watch tv, or read...or whatever you want to do. Please, don't open the door unless it is me though, ok? I really need you and Audrey to be safe." He hurried to make himself presentable for his meeting, pulling on a navy blue suit with a white shirt and matching scarf. "I'll be home before lunch, alright? Here's my number in case you need anything." He placed a kiss on both Blaine and Audrey's foreheads as he grabbed his portfolio and ran out the door, praying Blaine would be alright.


	4. Chapter 3

**Hi All! **

**So this update is coming a little early (yay me!) Haha anyways...here's chapter 3. It kind of went a little different direction than I was originally planning, but I'm happy with it. Please let me know what you think! I seriously read every single one of your comments, and they are all so heart-warming! They make me want to get each chapter out faster! Ok, so some warnings for this chapter...there's a flashback, but I toned it down (I agree with the comments saying I was a little violent in the first chapter, but since the stage has been set, I think this works). But there is some mind games that went on...so let me know what you think! **

**Also, if anyone has any prompts or anything, or know of a good place to get prompts, I'd love to hear about that! Cause I'm always looking for new ideas! **

**XOXO, **

**Free2BeMee**

* * *

><p>Chapter 3<p>

Blaine watched in awe as Mister Kurt kissed his daughter so sweetly on her forehead, and then did the same to Blaine. _Who is this wonderful Dom? _He thought to himself. And if that wasn't strange enough, Mister Kurt smiled and then left. He just left! He didn't lock Blaine up, or put on his cuffs, or anything...he simply just turned around and left. He didn't even give Blaine any chores..._strange indeed_.

Blaine turned in the now empty living room. He did _not_ like being alone. Master had never left Blaine truly alone...he was either caged, or cuffed, and he was ALWAYS given chores. But Mister Kurt had left..._No, it had to be a trick. _Blaine thought to himself. There was absolutely _no_ way Mister Kurt simply didn't want Blaine to do anything in his absence..._right?_ He still held Audrey in his arms as he looked around Mister Kurt's apartment - it was beautiful, much nicer than Master's house had been. Everything in it was beautiful - there were some elegant decorations, but it wasn't so elegant that it felt stuffy - _like Mister Kurt, _Blaine thought to himself.

Even though Blaine was convinced that it was a trick, he knew that Mister Kurt hadn't told him to do any chores. So he knelt and waited for his new master to return, while trying to keep the demons at bay.

_Blaine stilled as he heard the front door shut and Master's shoes click along the hardwood floor. He quickly ran through the list of chores Master had given him when he had left after lunch. The list was extremely long, and Blaine had been working diligently since Master had left, and he had completed every single one. He had even managed to make Master a drink for when he came home. _

_He was kneeling in his place, and he crawled to his Master's feet and kissed his shoes - just as he had learned to greet Master when he came home. Master seemingly ignored Blaine as he meticulously scoured the house judging Blaine's work. Blaine held his breath and waited...he knew what was coming, it was simply a matter of how bad it would be today. _

_"Come here, boy," Master called from the kitchen. He didn't sound too angry..._maybe it would be alright _- Blaine thought to himself as he crawled towards where his Master was. No such luck. Blaine's heart sank when he saw Masters face - he knew that look, and it never meant good things for Blaine. "What. Happened. Here?" he asked motioning with his shoe to a spot on the floor. Blaine looked at where his Master was indicating, but he did not see what Master was pointing to. He knew better, however, than to question his Master. _

_"Your slut is sorry, Master. " he replied. Nothing he ever did was good enough, "I can do better...please." Blaine knew nothing at this point would change his Master's mind of his inadequacy, but that didn't stop him from prostrating himself, and making a full show of his submission. _

_"No..." his Master replied in an eerily calm voice, "...no, slut...I don't think you can. Clearly, you spent the day lounging around." Blaine shook his head into his Master's shoes...this didn't look like it would bode well for him. "Clearly..." Master said, using the toe of his polished shoe to bore into Blaine's throat, not enough to completely cut off his air supply, but enough to be a reminder of the fact that he could, "...you don't care about me. Clearly...it isn't important to you to keep _**our**_ house clean." Once again, Blaine attempted to refute these claims, but his Master's shoe left no room for movement, and he knew better than to interrupt. "No...no...clearly...you don't think that you need to pull your weight around here...do you think your food and water is free? What about the electricity and water you use? No...you clearly expect it all to be _handed_ to you, don't you?" He added more pressure with his toe, completely restricting Blaine's intake of air, "isn't that right, slut?" Blaine again tried to refute what his Master had been saying, but his foot was still relentlessly pushing on Blaine's throat. _

_Blaine could feel himself starting to lose consciousness; just as he felt like he was going to pass out, his Master finally relented his shoe. "Master, please." Blaine wheezed. He shook his head profusely trying to get across the message that what was said was furthest from the truth. _

_"See...boy, I don't believe you" his Master bristled, "no...definitely not...yet" his shoe returned, this time putting pressure in Blaine's cock and balls, and Blaine bit back a whimper. With that he turned and began walking away from Blaine, leaving him still prostrated on the kitchen floor._

Blaine was brought out if his reverie when Audrey squirmed in his arms. He held his daughter close and marveled at just how beautiful she was - she definitely took after Blaine; black curly hair, rosebud lips, and a beautiful button nose. The only thing she inherited from Master was her eye color - a brilliant shade of green, almost emerald. She truly was a gorgeous baby. As she settled down once more, Blaine was again carried away into his daydream.

_Blaine wasn't sure how long he knelt in the kitchen, but he had learned long ago that he was not to move when his Master was in this kind of state - it simply made things worse. When he returned, he grabbed Blaine's hair roughly, pulling his head up from its place on the floor. He placed a ring gag in his mouth and fastened it around his head. Blaine's heart sunk. The ring gag usually meant Master fucking his face for extended periods of time. Master also fastened a spreader bar between Blaine's knees. It was the bar Master had made especially for Blaine; it allowed him to crawl, but did not allow him to bring his knees together. Blaine once again prostrated himself when his Master leaned down once more. _

_"Since you _clearly_ relaxed all day, boy, you are now going to work. If you truly are worth anything...if you truly aren't an ungrateful little bastard...if you do truly care about me...this place will be _**spotless**_." Blaine nodded into the floor. "Don't worry...boy" he said patting Blaine's cheek, "I'm going to be checking up on you from time to time..." He stood and dropped a toothbrush on the floor in front of Blaine and walked into the living room, not forgetting to give Blaine a parting blow to his head. _

_Blaine pulled himself from his prostrate position and began to _again_ scrub the entire house, taking extra precaution to get it just right. He had only managed to finish half of the house when the doorbell rang, and in walked 3 of Master's friends. Up until that point, his Master had ultimately left Blaine 'alone'. He didn't touch Blaine, but always made his presence known, spouting comments about Blaine's ungratefulness and worthlessness. Once his friends arrived, however, his entire demeanor changed. He made no move when his friends simply began to use Blaine, only commanded that he continue working. Blaine had learned the hard way what happened when he didn't continue to clean whilst one of his friends took him from behind - the other had proceeded to beat him, all while telling Blaine how useless he was, and how he wasn't good for anything else. Blaine lost count how many times his Masters friends had taken him, and how many times he cleaned up their messes that night - it never seemed to end. Eventually though, his Master's friends did leave, and his Master went to bed, not before reiterating Blaine's task, and what failure indicated. _

_When his Master awoke the next morning, Blaine was kneeling by his bed, just having completed his task. He was tired, hungry, and thirsty - had not eaten anything in 2 days; his hands and knees were bloody, and he was showing the signs of the 'fun' that had occurred the previous night. Routines, however, went on as usual, and Blaine was given another set of chores for that morning. As his master was leaving for work, he turned as said "Maybe today you won't be fucking useless piece of shit...but...we'll see." With that, he turned and left Blaine once again with a seemingly unattainable amount of chores. _

Blaine emerged from his daydream with a gasp. There was absolutely no way he could let Mister Kurt think he was ungrateful or unthankful! He had already agreed with himself that he would work his hardest to show him just how thankful he was for letting him stay with Audrey. No...he had to show Mister Kurt just how thankful he was...he needed to earn his keep...to prove his worth. Maybe...just maybe...this time he could be _good_. Blaine placed Audrey in her carrier and set to work.

Kurt knew he was supposed to be listening to the presentation about lighting, wall colors and decor for his new storefront, but he couldn't manage to pull his thoughts from Blaine. _What was he doing right now? Was he getting settled alright? Did he shower, how was Audrey? _Questions kept flooding his mind. What was he thinking leaving Blaine and Audrey alone? There's so many things he should have done. He should have cleaned and tended to Blaine, he should have made sure Blaine would be ok before rushing off, and he most definitely should have made sure Audrey was going to have the things she needed...gah! He's such an idiot! Oh well...now he's stuck in this meeting for the foreseeable future. He forced his mind away from Blaine and Audrey and back to furniture, paint colors and cash registers. It was strange...literally 10 hours ago, Kurt couldn't think about anything else than this meeting and his storefront...crazy how quick your priorities can change.

"Kurt..." Tina called, "Care to join us?"

"Oh yes...sorry, didn't get much sleep last night." Kurt confessed. "What were we talking about again?"

"We were determining the layout of the store. We just need you to give it the green light." Kurt glanced at the plans in front if him...nothing looked outrageously offensive.

"They look great."

"Ok!" Tina exclaimed, "looks like that's it for today, folks!" She turned and gave Kurt a look that said _we are so talking_. Kurt sent her a grateful look as the members of the meeting filed out of the conference room.

"Alright, Kurt...spill" Tina said as soon as they were alone, "we been planning this meeting for months!"

"I know...I know. Tina, I'm so sorry! It's just something happened this morning in my way home from the airport."

"Oh my gosh! Kurt! Are you ok?" Tina said frantically checking Kurt over for any sign of injury.

"Tina...Tina...Tina!" Kurt exclaimed, "I'm fine! Don't worry...I'm fine. I-I might have bought a sub and his baby though..."

"Kurt! That's so amazing! What's he like? Is he amazing? WAIT! Did you say baby?! KUUURT!" Her face clearly showed her surprise - Tina always wore her emotions on her sleeve.

"Yes...yes. He's amazing, Tina. He's so beautiful and perfect. And the baby is absolutely gorgeous! I-I know what your thinking, Tina...don't look at me like that." He returned, giving Tina his best bitch glare. "I had to! His previous Dom was awful! He was beating him, and saying awful things to him! And he was selling Aubrey to an SBH! And Blaine was crying, and then he was just gonna leave him! Who does that? I couldn't let them be separated...I just couldn't do it!" He gasped for air as he finished his rant. He was shaking now, not having realized how much stress he had built up from that morning. He all but collapsed into the chair as Tina came and enveloped him in a hug.

"Woah, Kurt! Calm down...everything is gonna be alright. Of course you couldn't let them be separated! You're an amazing Dom, he's so lucky to have you. I know you're gonna take such good care of him."

"You really think so?" Kurt asked. Ever since Chandler, his Dom confidence had been shattered. And now he had Blaine and Audrey..._what was he thinking! _

"Of course you are! Now...you need to get home to him. Let me know if you need _anything, _okay?"

"Thanks, Tina. You're the best." He gave her a quick hug, collected himself, and left to go shopping. He had a sub and baby to care for after all.

_"Okay...what do I need" _Kurt wondered to himself as he entered Giggle. Everything in the store was beautiful. He couldn't help but remember the last time he was there...

_Chandler had just informed Kurt that he was ready to try and start having a baby, and Kurt couldn't be more excited! That had been a Monday, and the next day, Kurt went into Giggle on his way home from work. He only bought 1 item, but he spent almost an hour in the store...just perusing. He had wanted to be with Chandler when they picked out everything for their little bundle of joy, _and of course they would need to know the gender so everything could coordinate. _How we're they supposed to know that everything would come crashing down only 2 months later? It wasn't until they had performed the autopsy that Kurt learned that Chandler had been 5 weeks pregnant. _

_"Stop" _Kurt chided himself. Now was not the time...it had been almost 6 years since Chandler He didn't have time to think about that now. He had Blaine and Audrey to worry about - wonderful Blaine and beautiful Audrey, _how did he get so lucky? _He dried the couple of tears that had escaped, and began looking around for everything he would need for Audrey.

Two and a half hours, and quite a chunk of money, later, Kurt left Giggle satisfied with his purchases. All of the big items we're going to be delivered to his apartment later that day, but Kurt was able to carry the things he deems as "essentials": bottles, diapers, 5 different outfits (more we're coming), binkies, and a stuffed duck along with other toys. He only hoped he had gotten everything he needed, and he also hoped that Blaine wouldn't be angry that he went shopping without him. He had every intention of returning later _with Blaine and Audrey_ to pick up anything else they would need/want. He was planning on spoiling the beautiful girl rotten. He also knew he would need to go shopping for Blaine, but that was a much bigger task - he had no idea what Blaine would want, or what he even liked!

Kurt was practically giddy with excitement as he entered his apartment building. He couldn't wait to show Blaine all the things he had gotten for Audrey. Unfortunately, that giddy feeling didn't last much longer, because upon entering his apartment, he could sense that it had not been a good morning for Blaine.


	5. Chapter 4

**Hi Everyone! **

**Ok! So here's chapter 4...yay for 2 updates this week...for some reason, the beginning of this chapter was really easy for me to write, and then it just got hard...so sorry if it gets a little weird at the end. Anyways, I hope you all like it. Please let me know what you think! I really LOVE reading all of your amazing comments! **

**Xoxo**

**Free2BeMee**

* * *

><p>Kurt was naturally a clean person. Sure, there were days when his clothes could be found strewn across his bedroom as he tried to find the perfect outfit to wear. But in general, Kurt E. Hummel was a clean person. So when he walked into his apartment that afternoon, he was shocked to find it <em><strong>spotless<strong>__._

He was certain that when he left that morning there were some papers on his coffee table, he hadn't made his bed, and the dishes from breakfast were still in the sink. That was NOT the case anymore. The place was _**sparkling**__. _The living room was immaculate - the windows we're clean, the carpet was vacuumed, all of the clutter was put away. Even Kurt's workstation looked amazing! Audrey was napping in her carrier at the foot of the couch. Kurt marveled at how beautiful she was, and how much he already grown to love with her. _How was it that in less than 10 hours she had completely taken over his heart? _In the kitchen, the dishes were washed and put away, all of the appliances were clean - Kurt was pretty sure he could see his reflection the floor was so clean. The table was set – _for 1_- Kurt noticed; he could see the oven was on, and whatever was cooking smelled delicious…but there still wasn't any sign of Blaine.

Kurt was becoming increasingly worried as he made his way through his now flawlessly clean apartment. _Where was Blaine? What happened here?_ He wondered to himself. He had thought he told Blaine to relax, take a bath before he left…_right?_ He hadn't been gone _that_ long.

He finally found Blaine in the bathroom. Again, it was impeccably clean – the tiles were literally gleaming, _gleaming!_ Kurt hadn't seen it the bathroom that clean since…well…ever. And yet, Blaine was still frantically scrubbing the shower.

"B-Blaine…?" Kurt called quietly as to not startle him. _Fail_. Blaine's head whipped around, eyes as big as saucers – the alarm was very apparent.

"M-Mister Kurt, Sir!" he exclaimed, "I-I am so sorry, Sir!" He practically fell over himself as he crawled to Kurt's feet, kissing them.

"Woah! Bee, Honey.." Kurt began. But before he was able to say anything else, Blaine began stuttering.

"P-please M-Mister Kurt, I-I'm so sorry! I'm sorry, I'm so so sorry! P-please p-punish me for my indiscretion. I-I'll make it up to you, Mister Kurt, I swear! I'm sorry, I'm so so sorry!" Kurt had no idea what was going on…_What in the world was Blaine apologizing for?_ He dropped to his knees taking hold of Blaine's chin, turning his face upward. Blaine whimpered and flinched at the contact, causing Kurt to curse himself...he really needed to be gentler with Blaine.

"Blaine...shhh. I'm not mad, ok? But, I need you to calm down for me, Beautiful..." Kurt could see Blaine wasn't physically relaxing, it was becoming increasingly evident that something was wrong..._where was he?_ "Shhh...Bee...you're ok. My good boy..." Kurt soothed. He repeated those phrases over and over, holding Blaine close to his chest. _What had that bastard done to him? Why was Blaine apologizing, and what in God's name possessed him to deep clean the entire apartment?_ After a couple of minutes, Kurt could feel Blaine physically relaxing against him. "Blaine?" he asked softly, "Wanna tell me what's going on, Bee? I'm not going to be mad, but I really need to know where your head is at, Sweetie..."

"P-Please, Mister Kurt..." Blaine began, "I'm-I'm so sorry! I-I didn't greet you properly when you came home, lunch isn't finished yet, and...and I'm almost finished cleaning, I swear! Please..." He was practically sobbing into Kurt's chest.

Kurt picked Blaine up while continuing to mutter reassurances in his ear, "Bee...shhh...calm down, Love...I'm not mad...you are good…my good boy..." When the reached the living room, he sat on the couch, pulling Blaine into his lap. Audrey was busy "discovering" her feet; when she heard him enter, she looked up at him and flashed him a nearly toothless grin as if she had discovered a rare treasure - _she really was a perfect baby_. "Alright, Bee, we really need talk..."

Blaine nuzzled into his Dom's chest. So many emotions were racing through his body: fear because he had not followed proper "etiquette" when Mister Kurt returned home, and because lunch and cleaning wasn't finished, shame because he wasn't a good enough sub for Mister Kurt - _he deserves someone better_, and amazement that he was allowed to sit this close to Mister Kurt without being fucked or hit.

"P-Please, Sir! I-I'm sorry the cleaning wasn't finished when you came home...or the lunch. I-I'm sorry I was not a-at the door to-to greet you properly and take your bags...I promise I-I can be useful, Sir! I-I'm a good boy, I-I can be g-good for you!" He needed Mister Kurt to know he was thankful for everything that he had done, and that he could prove his worth. "P-Please, Mister Kurt, I-I can earn my keep, I-I'm so grateful everything you've done! I can be good!"

"You are good, Bee! You're perfect, my good boy..." Kurt began. _What was Blaine talking about? And what in the world did "greet him properly" mean? _"Blaine, Love, you don't need to _earn _anything. And you didn't have to clean...or cook. I just wanted you to relax and hang out with Audrey...not work yourself into a frenzy..." _How did he ever think he could take care of a sub? Clearly he wasn't doing a very good job._ "Blaine, I'm sorry...I shouldn't have left you this morning...I'm not mad at you at all. You don't have to _earn_ anything, and you _are_ good...so good."

Blaine was having a hard time comprehending what Mister Kurt was saying. _Why was he apologizing? He is perfect...it's Blaine who royally screwed up. _"Mister Kurt, I-I'm sorry I didn't do what you wanted. You didn't do anything wrong, Sir! I-I did...and I-I am so so sorry for ever making you think that! Y-you are so perfect, and I am so unworthy of _you, _Sir!"

Kurt was just about to tell Blaine once again that he didn't do _anything_ wrong when the oven timer went off.

Blaine jumped off Kurt's lap, and dashed to the kitchen to serve lunch, motioning for Kurt to sit at the table. As he pulled the Chicken Marsala from the oven, breathing a sigh of relief that it wasn't burned..._at least he did one thing right today_. He plated the meal, and set it on the table, and then kneeled by the table - close enough to help in any way possible, but not too close as to crowd Mister Kurt, just like he had learned to do all those years ago. _Wait and listen...always be ready to serve your Master. A good sub should be seen and not heard at mealtimes._ All those lessons were taught to him ever since he was a small boy at the SubHouse.

_Growing up in a SubHouse wasn't always terrible. From the time you arrived at the SubHouse until you 10, growing up at the SubHouse was very similar to growing up in a regular home - or so Blaine figured. They taught you regular manners - sharing, table manners...etc., general school lessons, and other specialized lesions - ie: cooking, sewing, housekeeping...etc. Blaine had come to the SubHouse when he was 8, and he shared a room with 14 other boys ranging 6 to 10. It didn't take Blaine very long to get used to the routine of living at the SubHouse: get up, breakfast, cooking, math, lunch, reading, manners, free time, dinner, chores, lights out. Every other day cooking was switched out with sewing...etc. once Blaine got used to the routine, and the way things worked at the SubHouse, he was able to make some friends, and ultimately was happy. Sure, there were punishments if you broke a rule, but that mostly included not being able to go outside during free time, or extra chores, or no dessert...nothing too crazy. _

_Once you turned 10, however, everything changed. The SubHouse Blaine was at gave you 1 month to adjust to the new rules. He had heard some places didn't allow any time for adjustment - so he figured he had gotten lucky. Once you turned 10, the SubHouse began to train you to serve a Dom. Most of the routine remained relatively similar, but now there were other things thrown in. For example, instead of general manners, you had Sub101: kneeling, kowtowing, appropriate walking distance, appropriate public behavior...etc., sewing was exchanged for sexual training - how to physically be able to please a Dom and an introduction to the different kinks, and instead of math you had household duties and finances - how to balance a checkbook, make change, grocery shop...etc. the rules got much stricter once you turned 10 as well; there was no longer any free time, and you were expected to kneel or stand in proper sub posture whenever in the presence of a trainer. _

_While in "training" each sub was assigned to a trainer. Most of whom were elected Dominates; for the most part, the trainers were fair. Working at the SubHouse was a job like any other. They all just wanted each sub to be prepared for anything that could be thrown their way once they had been purchased at auction. The thing about the trainers was that they only ever told you something once, and while Blaine was a smart child, sometimes he got caught up in his mind – there were times when he would have a tune inside his head, and he couldn't get it out – like an itch he couldn't scratch. That's normally what got him in trouble the most. _

_Mealtimes were one of the things that changed drastically once you entered training. Subs were to be seen and not heart. They were to serve their Dom his or her meal and then simply wait to attend to any of their needs; some trainers preferred their subs to kneel, while others preferred them to stand, but one thing was always the same - you were always to respond immediately whenever your trainer needed anything. The subs were then fed once their trainers had been satisfied. _

_Blaine had been in sub training for just over a month when he discovered what happened when perfection wasn't achieved. From the time he woke up that morning, Blaine had had another tune dancing around inside his head, and he just couldn't quiet it. Blaine had served his trainer his breakfast, and then kneeled at his feet…just the same as every single meal. He tried to focus on being still and quiet, but his trainer had to tell him 3 times that morning to sit still…he just couldn't help but tap his fingers After that, he couldn't do anything right…first he was kneeling too close, then he was kneeling too far away…Blaine could feel his trainer was getting increasingly frustrated with him throughout the meal, which made him want to try harder to be good. And whenever Blaine tried harder to be good, he ultimately caused more trouble for himself. _

_Receiving his first punishment wasn't something Blaine would likely ever forget. Because he had broken more than 1 rule, he received a punishment for each transgression for which he was guilty of: he was given fifteen lashes for not being able to sit still, lost his walking privileges for an entire week, and had lost his food privileges for 2 entire days. After his punishment was finished, Blaine never wanted to receive another. Unfortunately, every now and then he'd get another "itch" eventually resulting in more punishments. _

Blaine was repeating the lessons he had learned to himself - _wait and listen...always be ready to serve your Master. A good sub should be seen and not heard at mealtimes_ – when he heard Mister Kurt call his name. He jumped up, ready to serve, but Mister Kurt was just looking at him with a strange expression_...concern, perhaps?_ "I'm sorry, Mister Kurt, what do you need, Sir? More water? Something else to drink? Would you like me to make something else for lunch...?" _Maybe he hadn't done anything right today…_

"No, Bee…I'd like you to sit with me," Kurt replied, patting the seat next to him. He never understood the Doms who required their subs to wait for them to eat…he'd much rather have the company. Blaine's eyes widened, and he frantically shook his head.

"Oh, no, Mister Kurt! I-I could never…no, Sir, my place is here. I'm here to serve you, Mister Kurt." _Didn't he know subs weren't supposed to eat with their Masters?_

"Bee…I'd really like it if you would sit and eat with me. I know what you have been taught, Love, but again…I don't work that way." Blaine scrambled to sit in the chair next to Kurt, but he looked incredibly uncomfortable doing so. Kurt could practically see the uneasiness radiating off of him – he looked so small. He sat with his hands clasped in his lap, shoulders hunched, and his head bowed in effort to make himself as inconspicuous as possible. He also had made no attempt to get himself any food. Kurt got up, and got Blaine a plate of food, setting it down in front of him with a smile. Satisfied, he started eating his lunch. He tried to stifle a moan, but failed miserably…the food was delicious! "Oh my god, Bee! This is amazing!" he exclaimed.

"I'm glad it pleases you, Mister Kurt," Blaine replied. Blaine's head was spinning. He really couldn't understand Mister Kurt…_not only was Blaine sitting in a chair, but Mister Kurt had also put the same food he was eating in front of him…the same food! _He hadn't had a meal he cooked since he had been sold to Master. While all past experiences had taught him that it was not his place to be sitting and eating with Mister Kurt, he also knew that Mister Kurt was the kindest, most wonderful Dom he had ever encountered. He didn't think Mister Kurt would trick him, but it was hard to go against what had been engraved into his mind for the last 10 years. He instead turned his attention to his daughter – feeding her her bottle. He still could hardly comprehend how lucky he was…he would always be grateful to Mister Kurt for allowing him to keep her.

"Please…eat, Bee…" Kurt encouraged Blaine. He really needed Blaine to eat…who knows when the last time he had had a proper meal was. "Good boy!" he exclaimed when Blaine tentatively picked up his fork and took a bite of chicken. Even though Blaine still looked wildly uncomfortable, Kurt was very relieved he had eaten at least a little bit. He knew there were still many things he needed to discuss with Blaine – he still needed to bathe and dress both he and Audrey as well, but the fact that Blaine had not only sat in a chair, but also shared a meal with Kurt was enough of a victory for that moment…_maybe they could do this…together._


	6. Chapter 5

**Hey All! **

**Anyways...thank you sooo much for all the great reviews I've been getting. You guys encourage me so much, you have no idea! It absolutely makes my day when my email pings telling me I have a new comment, so please don't stop! So...here's chapter 5...I know the story is moving kind of slow, but we're building a relationship...ya know? the plot's gonna pick up =). So...warnings: there's story/flashback here...I tried to tone it down, but still get the point across...we all know, Hunter's an A-hole =). Soooo let me know what you think! **

**Obviously, I own nothing...OH! And I'd still love some more prompts if anyone's got anything...**

**XOXO, **

**Free2BeMee**

* * *

><p>Kurt and Blaine were able to finish their lunch with almost no more trouble. Kurt only had to remind Blaine 3 more times to "please keep eating", and no matter how many times he reminded him…he couldn't convince Blaine to NOT jump up every time Kurt finished his water, or even seemed like he might need anything…<em>still…Blaine actually sat in the chair and ate! <em>He didn't eat a lot…but he ate…not enough for Kurt's liking, but he ate. _And that was what was important…baby steps, Kurt!_

Once they finished the meal…or rather once Kurt finished, Blaine jumped up and began clearing away the dishes. "I can clean up, Mister Kurt! You can go ahead and go rest, Sir!"

"_Not surprising…such a good boy_," Kurt thought to himself. And while he wanted to stop Blaine, he figured he would change Audrey while the dishes were being done – no need causing Blaine any more stress…_right?_ Unfortunately, some stress was going to be inevitable, especially when they went over the rules. There still was so much he needed to go over with Blaine, but that could wait until after the dishes had been finished. "Thank you, Blaine!" Kurt replied, "Afterwards, can you join me in the living room?"

"Of course, Mister Kurt. Would you like any tea or coffee, Sir?" Blaine asked – clearly eager to please – _as always._

"Yes, tea would be lovely, Blaine! That's very thoughtful…thank you!" _How could anyone have done those horrible things to that amazing boy? _He had been nothing but perfect in Kurt's eyes. He simply didn't understand those felt that they had the right treat a sub differently just because of their chemistry. Doms needed subs just as much as subs needed Doms – _common sense, people! _He picked up Audrey, and snuggled her close; he truly was in love with this beautiful child. He wanted nothing short of giving her the world…_if he could love a child that "wasn't his" this much, how much more would he love a child that was?_ Kurt could hardly fathom it. He couldn't wait for the rest of Audrey's things to arrive later that day - she wouldn't ever want for anything.

Kurt gathered what he was going to need for his talk with Blaine, and settled on the couch in the living room. He put Audrey down on a blanket, and waited for Blaine. _Just...relax, _Kurt repeated to himself. He still wasn't entirely certain of what he was doing anymore, but he did know that Blaine didn't need him to be a fumbling mess of insecurities..._relax...just breathe. _Even if he wasn't the best Dom, Kurt knew in his heart he would do anything to make sure the young submissive in his kitchen and the baby at his feet were happy, healthy, and safe - and that was good enough for him. He only hoped it would be good enough for Blaine. He still was amazed how boy of the beautiful subs had wormed their way into his heart...they were quickly becoming his everything, and he simply wanted to give them the world.

Fortunately, Kurt didn't have to wait long. Blaine came walking into the living room carrying a tray that held a teapot, a variety of teas, and 2 mugs - _2!_ It also held a carafe of sugar and milk. _He truly had thought of everything - such a good boy. _

"I…I wasn't sure what you w-wanted, Mister Kurt, so I brought a little bit of everything…" Blaine said quietly, not quite meeting Kurt's eyes. He set the tray on the coffee table, and knelt by Kurt's feet, back straight, head bowed, hands clasped behind his back – perfect sub posture - _always the perfect boy_.

"Thank you, Bee…my good boy," Kurt cooed running his fingers through Blaine's curls. Blaine instinctively stiffened at the contact – always expecting to be roughly handled – it broke Kurt's heart. However, he kept gently massaging Blaine's head, loving the way his fingers simply slipped through the curls. After a couple of minutes, he felt Blaine relax under his ministrations, and a small sigh escaped his lips. "Good boy…Bee, please look at me."

_Blaine didn't want to look up…if he looked up, Mister Kurt would stop rubbing his head. He liked Mister Kurt rubbing his head…it felt…nice…nothing like the way Master used to touch his him. But he needed to be good for Mister Kurt…maybe he would rub his head again if he was really good…right? _

Kurt smiled as Blaine raised his chin and lifted his eyes, settling around Kurt's nose – not quite, but better. "Good boy!" Kurt praised. Audrey giggled on the blanket beside them; Kurt shot her a smile before turning his attention back to Blaine. "Ok, Beautiful, we need to go over some things, ok? Mainly so things like this morning won't happen anymore…" Kurt started.

"Yes, Sir, of course, Sir. I-I'm sorry I-" Blaine began.

"No, Bee…no apologizing, alright? You didn't do anything wrong…but I don't want you to worry anymore. And I feel like if we lay down some ground rules, you will know what is expected of you…and you won't have to worry anymore. Alright?"

"Yes, Sir…thank you, Sir…" Blaine replied softly.

"Good boy," Kurt praised. "Alright…so like I said earlier, you have your room, and I will _always_ respect your space. You are _ALWAYS _to sleep in your bed unless told otherwise. You never have to kneel or crawl here if you don't want to, but it is not forbidden. I expect you to eat 3 meals every day – they don't have to be big, but you do need to eat. I need you to be healthy, alright?"

Blaine nodded. He didn't quite understand Mister Kurt's rules, but he needed to pay attention; he didn't want to break _any_ of the rules. He was pretty certain Mister Kurt wasn't going punish him for no reason, but he most definitely didn't want to give him the opportunity. He would be good for Mister Kurt…_for once._

"Good. Again, we will be sharing the responsibility of Audrey, so we don't have to worry too much about that. Remember, I'm always _happy_ to help…I want to help you with her, alright?" Another nod. "I will probably give you a couple of chores each day, but it won't be anything too difficult. You're always allowed on all of the furniture, and you can always entertain yourself: watch TV, read…anything you like, ok, Love? Speaking of…what _do_ you like to do, Bee?" As soon as he asked the question, Kurt almost wished he could take it back. _What a stupid question! Idiot!_ Like the presumed, the question was met with a look of absolute confusion.

"I-I don't understand, S-Sir…w-what do you mean?" Blaine asked, instantly afraid. _Great…you've already failed. Such a bad sub…can't even answer questions! Bad…bad…bad!_

"I mean…what do you like to do for yourself, Beautiful?" Kurt gently prodded. He had an idea as to what Blaine was going to say, but he seriously hoped he would be proven wrong.

"I-I only live to serve you, Sir," Blaine stated blandly – like he had been repeating it for a long time. When he wasn't met with a response, he continued, "I-I _can_ serve you, Sir. I can be good for you, p-please, Sir, let me good for you…I…I can please you, Mister Kurt!"

Kurt reached for Blaine's chin, and forced his face upwards – he was trembling. He brought his other hand around the back of Blaine's head and worked his fingers into his curls once more, hoping it would calm Blaine like it had previously. "Shh…Bee. You do please, me, Love. I'm sorry I upset you. I just…I just want you to be happy, ok? I know it's going to take time, but you are such an amazing young man. You please me so much…such a good boy, always so perfect." He could feel Blaine calming down…whether it was from what he was saying, or the head rubbing, he wasn't sure, so he continued both. "I am _NEVER_ going to punish you without telling you first. You will _ALWAYS_ know exactly why you're being punished. If I don't tell you otherwise, you're good, ok? Always, my good boy…there will never been any guessing with me. I-I know you don't trust me yet, and I don't expect you to, but know I will never hurt you, unless we've _BOTH_ agreed upon it, alright?"

Blaine was having trouble concentrating on what Mister Kurt was saying. He was rubbing Blaine's head again...it felt so good. Blaine hoped that Mister Kurt would always rub his head like that when he was good. He knew he needed to concentrate on what Mister Kurt was saying, but it was _so hard._ Mister Kurt had said he was _good_. Maybe he could keep being good for Mister Kurt, and he would keep rubbing his head. Blaine figured he would do just about anything for Mister Kurt if he kept rubbing his head.

"Blaine...got that?" Mister Kurt asked. Blaine was snapped out of his happy place when he realized Mister Kurt had asked him a question. _Crap..._

"Y-yes, Sir. Thank you, Mister Kurt" he replied.

"Ok great!" Kurt exclaimed, "Now...about play. Before we begin anything, we need to be completely honest with each other, alright? If we aren't, we'll just end up hurting one another, and I couldn't live with myself if I hurt you anymore. So, I need to know what your major limits and safe words are...I don't want to do anything that's going to hurt you, ok, Bee?"

_Safe words and limits_…those we're concepts Blaine had heard before, _or_ _maybe he had imagined them? _He looked at Mister Kurt, confused..._limits...safe words?_ Blaine tried to remember when he had heard them before…maybe it was at the SubHouse?

_It had been in the first year if his training at the SubHouse - Sub101. The teacher had written the words on the board, and then turned to face the class. _

"_Ok…safe words. A safe word is a word that you determine with your Dom. Normally there's 2 different words: 1 to slow down, and 1 for a complete stop. For example: yellow can be used to slow down, and red for a complete stop. They are words that you as a sub can say to indicate that you are feeling uncomfortable with what is going on. Although, we, as an institution, strongly recommend caution when using safe words. They are only to be used in extreme circumstances…not just to be used 'willy-nilly'. We DO NOT train whiney subs at this facility, and we would _hate_ for someone to give this place a bad reputation…would we?" He said, eyeing the students. Blaine nodded in agreement. He hoped he would never have to safe word – he didn't want to be a disappointment. _

"_Good, glad we've got that covered," the teacher continued, "Now…this is something that we as a facility are against, however…it is required by law that we teach you about limits. So…limits are part of the contract you set up with your Dom. A hard limit is something that either you or your Dom is uncomfortable performing or doing – it's 'off-limits' so to say. Soft limits are things that either party is uncomfortable with, but are willing to work towards." Again, Blaine nodded along with his fellow submissives...still not quite understanding the concept of limits, but he had learned that questions were forbidden. "Again...as an institution, we do not believe limits are something submissives should decide on. It is your SOLE PURPOSE in life to please your Dom, correct? Yes…once you are purchased, you are to serve your Dom willingly and to the best of your abilities. We train only the best submissives at this house, and I expect you to act as such…" _

Yes…Blaine knew what safe words and limits were…but he couldn't understand why Mister Kurt was asking him…he wasn't planning on safe wording any time soon…that didn't end well the first time, and it wasn't his place to determine the limits of 'play'…_didn't Mister Kurt know that? _

"Yes, Mister Kurt" Blaine replied, still mostly confused.

"Great…ok, so first of all, what are you hard limits?" Kurt asked, ready to write whatever Blaine said down on their contract.

"Mister Kurt, I'm sorry…I-I don't have any limits, Sir. My sole purpose in life is to please you, Sir. I-I assure you Sir, I have been trained for any possible scenario you might wish to indulge in, Sir." Blaine uttered. Kurt frowned. He didn't like Blaine's answer…surely he had some limits…he had to.

"Ok…but I need to really think, Bee. Anything you don't like, or don't wish to have in this relationship, we'll put down, and it won't be a part of our relationship. Anything…I really need you to think, ok…please?" Kurt began to massage Blaine's head once more – he really needed Blaine to relax and think, and he seemed to have liked it when Kurt played with his hair.

_Think…Mister Kurt had said to think about a limit._ So Blaine did…he thought. At first he couldn't come up with anything because Mister Kurt had begun to touch his head again. But he really wanted to be good…and Mister Kurt had wanted him to think of something…so he thought really hard. At that moment, Audrey giggled. She had flipped over on her stomach and was making the first motions toward crawling - she shot both Kurt and Blaine a nearly toothless grin, clearly very proud of herself. Blaine marveled at his daughter. She was sweet, quiet, not a fussy eater - truly the perfect baby. He prayed Mister Kurt would find a kind Dom for her.

"P-Please, Sir..." Blaine said, "Can we please n-not train Audrey until s-she is older, Sir?" Kurt's heart broke - how could Blaine even consider them bringing Audrey in? _What had he been taught?_

"Oh, Bee...you don't have to worry about that, alright? I will ensure Audrey will be treated with the utmost care. She will only have the best Dom that _both _of us approve of, and she will _always_ be cared for." Blaine breathed a sigh of relief - for some reason, he trusted that Mister skirt would take care of Audrey. "Now, Beautiful...that wasn't a real limit. I need you to come up with at least 2...anything you really don't like. Even if I like them, if they're on our list, they won't be a part of our lives, alright?"

"P-Please, Sir," Blaine said again after a moment, "If it pleases you, c-can you not cut me? A-At least not without telling me first, Sir?"

"Good boy! No cutting, got it," Kurt replied, writing it on their contract, "I couldn't do that to you anyways, Love...ok, just one more, Bee."

"W-Watersports..." Blaine whispered. He tucked his head, afraid of Kurt's reaction. Watersports had been one of a Master's favorite things, but Blaine had always hated it. He flinched when Mister Kurt gently grabbed his chin, once more forcing his face upwards.

"I could never do that to you, Love. I think it's vial and gross. You are _NOT_ worthless, and no one deserves to be treated like that, alright? Thank you...good boy" he began playing with Blaine's hair once more -he just couldn't help it. Blaine sighed and rested his head on Kurt's lap, clearly exhausted from having to come up with a couple of limits. "Good boy," he praised, "that was very good, Bee. Now, I'm going to tell you my hard limits, alright? Blood play and watersports we're both on my list, so that's good. I'm also going to include animal play and age play. I'm not comfortable with shaming, so derogatory terms will _never_ be used in reference to either you or Audrey. I'm going to put pain play as a soft limit...something we can possibly work towards, alright? The last one I am considering a hard limit is sharing. You are mine, and I will not share you with anyone, alright?" He received a hum in response, and figured that was good enough. "Ok, Bee...almost done. We need to discuss safe words, ok? I know this is hard...but you're doing so well, Love..."

_Blaine didn't want to talk about safe words...it wouldn't matter anyways, he was NEVER going to use them...not after the last time. _"Whatever you feel is an acceptable safe word, I will use, Mister Kurt."

"No, Bee...a safe word is supposed to be something you come up with...something that's easy to remember, so you will always be able to recall it if needed. It can't be something I force on you, or you might not remember it if you really needed to...does that make sense?" Kurt could tell Blaine was reluctant about choosing a safe word...he had an inkling why, but he really wasn't sure if he was prepared to delve into the reasons why. _Just ask...if you want to move forward in this relationship, you have to be able to trust that he is going to safe word if needed...and to be able to do that, you need to know why he's so hesitant about it...so man up, Hummel._ "Bee...what's going through your head? I really need to know where you're at, Love. This relationship is about trust...you trusting me that I will always keep you safe and have your best interests at heart, and me trusting that you will safe word if needed...so what's going on in here Love?" He asked, again, rubbing his fingers through Blaine's hair. He seriously could do this all day...he loved not only the way Blaine's hair felt falling through his fingers, but also how much it seemed to relax Blaine.

"I-I'm...I don't...safe wording isn't an option for me, Mister Kurt...I-I don't want to be a disappointment...and only bad boys safe word, and I want to be _good_ for you, Sir. The last time..." But instead of continuing, he just shook his head, not wanting to continue. He didn't want a mister Kurt to know how bad he was.

"What do you mean, Beautiful? Safe wording is _**always**_an option...at _anytime._ What happened, Love?" When Blaine didn't respond, Kurt prodded again, "Blaine...please tell me. I won't be mad, but I really need to know..."

"We...we learned about safe wording at the SubHouse during out training...but it was strongly discouraged...only to be used in extreme circumstances. I-I only used the word once...it was in my first week with Master. He...he had tied me up and he and his friends were taking turns with me. Whomever wasn't fucking me was either spitting, peeing, or hitting me...I-I just couldn't take it, so, I safe worded...but they didn't stop. I pleaded and pleaded...saying it over and over...and finally they gave in, and his friends left. I-I thought it was going to be alright then...b-buut Master told me that I had been bad...only bad boys safe word. He-he said I shouldn't have, and that I had been a disappointment, and that if I safe worded, then I was being selfish and not serving him properly...he-he punished me after that, and I...I didn't safe word again..." He hid his face...ashamed at how bad he was. _Mister Kurt was surely going to get rid of him now...bad...bad!_

Kurt couldn't believe what he had just heard. That bastard should be out in jail...you never, under any circumstances, make a sub feel as if they cannot safe word! You never ever punish a sub for safe wording...it's something they learn in their first Dom classes. He couldn't imagine what Blaine had endured over the years at the hands of that man...and without the option to safe word? It is disgusting. He was mad...furious, yes, but not at Blaine. "Blaine..." he said, "I need you to listen very carefully, ok? What that man did was vile, cruel and all kinds of wrong. Safe wording is _**ALWAYS**_ an option. You are _**NOT**_ a disappointment or bad if you use one. I will _**NEVER**_ punish you for safe wording...in fact, I _expect_ you to safe word _whenever_ you are feeling uncomfortable...alright. Please...I need you to understand this...ok?"

"Yes, Sir...thank you, Mister Kurt," Blaine replied. He nuzzled his face on Kurt's thighs, showing his appreciation. He truly did not understand this amazing, beautiful man...but he was so very thankful that Mister Kurt had been on the subway that morning. He shuddered, thinking about what would have happened if Mister Kurt had not saved him and his daughter. "P-Pavarotti..." he whispered, "and Dalton, if it pleases you, Sir..."

"Good boy," Kurt murmured, again carding his fingers through Blaine's hair, "those are perfect, Blaine. Pavarotti to slow down, and Dalton to stop." He wrote the words on the contract, "thank you...my beautiful boy...such a good, perfect boy..." Kurt was so proud of Blaine. He knew that their discussion had to have been difficult to handle, but he was glad it was over with. _Maybe...just maybe they could do this together. _Now it was time to get Blaine clean and into some new clothes.


	7. Chapter 6

**Hey everyone! **

**Once again, I'm sooo very thankful for all of the beautiful reviews I've gotten. They seriously warm my heart so much...so thank you. Please keep telling me what you think. I seriously love it. Ok...so here's chapter 6. I hope you guys enjoy it...I'll try and have chapter 7 out soon =). Let me know if you have any ideas as to what I should include =). Also, I always love PMs...so feel free to shoot me one if you have any ideas or questions. **

**XOXO**

**Free2BeMee**

* * *

><p>Blaine was feeling lighter than he had ever felt – Mister Kurt had said he was <em>good<em>. That was all he ever wanted…just to be a good boy. Mister Kurt was the most wonderful Dom he had ever met. He was kind and caring…not to mention absolutely beautiful – the kind of Dominate Blaine had dreamt of belonging to when he was younger…and now that it was a reality, he hardly knew what to think. Despite what every past experience had taught him about Dominates, Blaine could feel himself gravitating towards Mister Kurt whenever he was around. Going against every instinct in his body, Blaine was finding himself trusting that Mister Kurt would not hurt him – he would keep him safe.

"Alright, Love…how about we get you cleaned up?" Kurt asked. _Good job, Hummel…should have done that right away! I mean, look at what he's wearing…the poor boy must be freezing! _Kurt chided himself. He scooped Audrey into his arms, and motioned for Blaine to follow him into the bathroom.

"Thank you, Sir" Blaine uttered, as he stood and followed the older man and his daughter. His eyes widened as they entered the bathroom – not the one he had been frantically cleaning earlier, but one that was in between his and Audrey's room. It was beautiful…it was smaller than the en-suite attached to Mister Kurt's room, but only slightly.

Kurt smiled as he saw Blaine's amazement at the bathroom. If there could be only one thing Kurt Hummel cared about in his apartment, it would be the bathrooms. Even though it was smaller than his, and rarely used, Kurt had ensured that it was stocked to perfection with a soaker-tub, rain shower and dual vanity. "Ok, Bee…" he said, turning to face the younger man, "This is your bathroom…obviously…you can use it whenever you'd like, and shower or bathe whenever you need. I do expect you to keep it picked up…just so that we don't have to worry about mold or anything icky like that, ok?"

"Of course, Sir…" He proceeded to show Blaine how to work both the shower and the bathtub, indicating where the soaps and shampoos were located. He pulled a towel and a washcloth from the closet and handed them to a mildly confused Blaine.

"I know you're probably sore…but I don't think any of your injuries need immediate attention…I do want both you and Audrey to see the doctor eventually, just to be safe, but…I don't think we need to do that today. Instead, I bought some of this to help your bruises heal...so we'll put that on once you're finished, ok?"

"Yes, Sir…thank you, Mister Kurt" Blaine replied, still slightly confused.

"Oh…and you can always use all the hot water you'd like, ok, Bee?" Kurt nodded, and turned to leave, closing the door behind him. He still held Audrey in his arms as he moved to find Blaine something to wear…_Good thing you can't ever get rid of anything_, he mumbled to himself. He was successful in finding a couple of pairs of sweats, t-shirts and a couple of pairs of jeans from when he was smaller. He also took this time to bathe and change Audrey from her too small onesie into one of the outfits he had gotten for her earlier. He couldn't help himself from mentally designing more and more outfits for the beautiful baby…_maybe it was time to add a children's line to his collection?_ He could hardly wait for the rest of her things to arrive. He'd always dreamed of decorating a nursery, and Audrey's was going to befitting of the princess that she was. He was in Audrey's room mentally organizing all of the furniture he had purchased for her at Giggle when he heard the shower turn off. Grabbing the clothes he had set-aside for Blaine, he made his way into the submissive's room. He had just managed to put Audrey down when Blaine came into the room – completely naked. His eyes widened when he noticed Kurt already in the room.

"Mister Kurt! Sir! I-I'm sorry…I…I didn't mean to take so long, Sir" he exclaimed hurrying to bow before Kurt.

"Bee…what did we talk about earlier," Kurt reminded, taking hold of his elbow to prevent the younger man from kneeling, "Remember…I said I would _always_ tell you if you were in trouble. I'm glad you took a nice shower. I bet you feel a lot better being clean…don't you?" Blaine nodded in response.

Kurt was mesmerized by the young man standing before him; his hair was a little long, and he was still far too thin, but there was no denying it…Blaine was beautiful. He took his time admiring the young submissive…finally admitting that he was truly in awe of the young man. He had thick black eyebrows, extremely expressive hazel eyes, full, pink lips, and a hint of stubble poking through along his chin. He had broad shoulders, a lean waist, and strong legs. Kurt was enamored; he couldn't believe that he had gotten so lucky.

Blaine tried not to fidget as Mister Kurt surveyed him. _Your body is not your own, but your Master's._ He had learned long ago not to cover himself…especially when a master was inspecting his or her property.

_It had been at his first and only auction. He had just become of age to be sold – 13, and here he was on display for hundreds of people. Instinctively he had moved to cover and protect himself, only to be slapped and reprimanded. The trainer had him move into many compromising positions – showing off every single inch of his body: facing forward and behind with his hands behind his head, standing and kneeling in sub posture, and kowtowed facing away from the crowd placing his ass on display. He flinched every time the price rose, praying someone kind would purchase him. After what seemed like ages, the bidding finally finished, and he was whisked away to the holding cell to await his new master. _

_The waiting was the worst; Blaine couldn't keep his mind from wandering and conjuring thousands of different scenarios in the short time he was in the cell. What kind of master had purchased him? Would he be kind or firm, old or young? What did he look like? What did he do for a living? So many questions were racing through his mind that when the door to the cell opened, and a trainer and a large man walked in, he automatically moved to cover himself. _

"_No…no…no…Boy" the man clucked. He smacked Blaine's hands away from his body, and grabbed his hair, tilting his face upward. "Don't you even think about covering up anything that's mine." _

"_I-I'm sorry, Sir…please forgive me" Blaine whispered as he moved his hands behind his head, putting himself clearly on display for the much older man. The man circled Blaine slowly, moving his head this way and that; trailing his fingers over the young man's trembling body – there was no part of Blaine's body that he did not inspect. He leaned down toward the kneeling submissive. "You're mine, Boy, there's no escaping now…" he whispered; Blaine shivered in response. The man stood and turned towards the trainer, "Yes…I'll take him." _

So…for the second time, Blaine endured the scrutiny of yet another master. He lowered his gaze and moved his hands behind his head, fighting back his shame. Mister Kurt had _every_ right to inspect his assets; Blaine was surprised he hadn't wanted the inspection sooner. _He knew he couldn't be appealing to someone like Mister Kurt. __Don't fidget…don't give him any more reason to get rid of you_. He repeated to himself; he hoped and prayed that Mister Kurt would find _something_ he liked…maybe it would be enough for Mister Kurt to keep him.

Kurt was pulled out of his trance as Blaine moved to place his hands behind his head…leaving absolutely nothing to the imagination. He tried not to stare at Blaine's chest…or the way the muscles in his arms flexed as he changed positions...or his hard lean abdominals...or his full, round, fuckable ass…or the light dusting of hair that began at his navel and trailed down towards his cock. Kurt stifled a moan as he glanced at Blaine. Even in his softness, Kurt could tell he was long and thick. He could only imagine what Blaine would feel like in his hand, or how he would taste…_down, boy, _he chided himself..._later._ "Um…we should definitely get you into something a little warmer, don't you think? Here, why don't you try…these on," he said handing Blaine a pair of sweat pants, a long sleeve t-shirt, and a pair of briefs. Blaine hesitated before taking the clothes from Kurt.

"I get to wear these, Sir? I-I don't mean to question you, but…a-are you sure?" He recoiled automatically, expecting a blow for speaking out of turn.

"Of course, Bee…you're always allowed to wear clothes. I don't want you too hot or too cold ever. And I _always_ want you to be comfortable…" Kurt reassured him.

"Thank you for allowing me clothes, Mister Kurt…I…I promise to care for them, and to repay you for your kindness to me, Sir." Blaine didn't know whether to be happy or worried that Mister Kurt had given him clothes…_comfy clothes!_ Clothes were a great reward…one that Blaine had never earned before…but at the same time, it also meant that Mister Kurt was covering him up. _Did Mister Kurt not like the way he looked? Of course not…__he was far too short, too fat, and Master had left many scars and permanent marks scattered over his body. His nose was crooked, and he wasn't strong enough…in any form of the word__. Why would someone as perfect as Mister Kurt want to look at him anyway?_ Still…he hadn't worn proper clothes since he was at the SubHouse, and he was grateful – the clothes were beautiful and soft. Blaine looked down and frowned; it was evident he did not belong in these clothes – they hung off of him, and the sleeves and pant legs were much too long. _It was no wonder that Mister Kurt had wanted to cover him up…maybe one day he could be appealing to Mister Kurt._

As he was dressing, Audrey once again made her presence known – she definitely was going to be crawling any day now. Blaine noticed that she was no longer wearing her onesie, but rather a beautiful outfit. She truly looked magnificent – like Blaine always knew she could. _But where did the clothes come from?_ Blaine knew the only explanation for the clothes was that Mister Kurt had bought them for Audrey…_but why?_

Once Blaine had finished changing, Kurt was satisfied with the clothes…_for now._ Of course they would _never_ do in the long run. They were much baggy on him, and they were the complete wrong color. No…they would _never_ do permanently, but they were sufficient until he had time to take Blaine shopping.

"Um…delivery for a Mister Hummel…" a face-less voice filled the room, startling Blaine.

Kurt squealed in his excitement as he rushed to the intercom, "Yes…of course, come on up!" He couldn't wait to see Blaine's reaction to all of the things he had bought earlier for Audrey. Even though Blaine did his best to conceal his fear and insecurities, it was extremely easy for Kurt to see that he was crazy about his daughter. It truly was going to be blessing to watch both of them grow into the beautiful, healthy submissives Kurt knew they could become. He shuddered thinking about what would have happened to Audrey if he had not been on the train that morning. _No…don't go there. They're safe now…safe, loved, and yours._

Blaine's eyes widened as he followed Kurt into the living room. He had heard the man say there was a delivery for Mister Kurt, but he never suspected that the delivery to actually be for _Audrey_. He watched in awe as the men brought up package after package – all baby things – and as Mister Kurt directed them towards the room he had mentioned was Audrey's; Blaine had never seen baby things that were as beautiful. The younger man watched as Kurt went from package to package organizing and arranging everything as he wished. He fought back the panic building inside of his chest as the men finally finished bringing up the last of the packages. He held Audrey in his arms as he surveyed all of the objects that had just arrived; it was everything he could have dreamed of having for her. He placed Audrey in her crib, and smiled as she immediately latched onto the stuffed yellow duck Mister Kurt had gotten her.

"Well…what do you think?" Kurt asked softly from the doorway, curious to gather Blaine's opinion.

"M-Mister Kurt…I don't know what to say, Sir…" Blaine replied sinking to his knees, "Why would…I-I don't understand – " He shook his head, trying hard to come up with the correct words. "Why would you spend all of this money, Sir? Everything is so beautiful…but you didn't have to…" He couldn't stop the tears from falling; he could hardly comprehend what Mister Kurt had done. Submissive children were rarely given so much; they were considered fortunate if they had enough food, or clothes that fit properly, and truly blessed if they had any toys…but to have someone buy everything a baby could ever want or need? No…that was _unheard_ of. _How was he ever going to repay Mister Kurt for all of his kindness?_ "Thank you, Sir…I am so very grateful for everything…I-I don't know how I am ever going to repay you, but I promise I will work every day to show you just how thankful I am." _Nothing was ever free…_Blaine knew that from experience, but what did Mister Kurt want in return for his generosity? _What did he have left to give?_

"Oh, Blaine," Kurt cooed, tangling his fingers in Blaine's hair and directing his face upwards, "You don't ever have to repay me for anything. You and Audrey are _my family_ now, and it is _my_ duty and privilege to care for you…anything I buy for either of you is freely and happily given. I want to buy things for you…and to spoil Audrey. I take care of what is _mine_. Ok, Love?" He wiped a tear from Blaine's cheek, and he leaned down to kiss the younger man on the forehead.

"Yes, Sir" Blaine breathed. He turned his head and placed a kiss on the inside of Kurt's palm, reveling in the warmth and care radiating off the Dominate above him. _How did he manage to get so fortunate?_ He would spend the rest of his days trying to come up with the answer.

"Do you like it?" Kurt asked, pulling Blaine from his knees. "I know it's a lot to take in, but I really want your honest opinion of everything…because if there is _anything_ you don't like, we can take it back and get something else…alright?"

"Everything is absolutely beautiful, Sir" Blaine chuckled and shook his head. _How could Mister Kurt ever think that Blaine wouldn't be in love with anything he had chosen_? "I love it all."

"I'm glad you think so, Bee" Kurt replied, once more massaging Blaine's head – a reward for his honesty. He walked towards the crib and picked Audrey up, placing a kiss on the top of her head. She giggled and clutched her duck even tighter. "And what do you think, Little One?" he asked tickling her face with kisses. She shrieked and let out another giggle. He led the way to the living room, showing Audrey to all of her new toys. He and Blaine settled on the floor, and watched Audrey discover every new thing around her.

They stayed that way for a couple of hours, simply basking in the beautiful baby before them. They ordered Chinese takeout for dinner…much to Blaine's opposition; he relented, however, when Kurt had insisted that he wanted both of them to enjoy the evening. Kurt could feel himself falling more and more for Blaine as the night progressed. He was sweet, kind, extremely expressive, and beautifully submissive. Although he was extremely hesitant at first, Kurt could feel Blaine slowly relaxing as the night wore on; his smile became a little more genuine, he no longer flinched every time Kurt moved too quickly, and his eyes had lost some of the distrust and fear they had previously held. He knew it took time to build trust, and that it would probably take a Blaine a lot longer due to the abuse, but he had no doubt in his mind that Blaine was going to blossom into a beautiful man.

Later that night, when Kurt had finally settled into bed, he relished in how their evening had shaped up. He was still amazed at how much he had actually gotten out of Blaine, and he couldn't wait until he was comfortable enough to open up even more.

_"So..." Kurt probed, "tell me about yourself..." _

_"Um...there's not much to tell, Sir. What would you like to know?" _

_"Well...for starters, how old are you? I feel like I know nothing about you, but that I've known you forever at the same time." _

_"I know what you mean, Sir. Um...I'm 19, Sir, but..but I don't have to be..." _

_"19 is perfect, Bee...you don't have to answer anything if you don't want, ok, Love? Did you know your family?" _

_"Thank you, Mister Kurt...but I'll answer anything you ask...you have every right to know what you got yourself into, Sir. Um...yes, I lived with my family until I was 8...I only have 1 brother, but he is much older than me...he's a Dom." _

_"Thank you, but you really don't have to answer anything you don't want to...I promise I won't be angry or disappointed. How long we're you with...er...him?" _

_Blaine swallowed, "I was with him for about 6 years, Sir...he was my first and only Master. He-He purchased me at my first eligible auction, and I've been with him ever since...that is until now of course." He looked at Kurt and gave him the most genuine smile Kurt had seen yet. "Sir, I am so eternally grateful that you were on the train this morning." He eyed Kurt as if to see how his words were being met. "I…I keep trying to figure out what I could have done to be so blessed to belong to you. Ever since Audrey was marked, I-I dreamed that she would have a better life than the one I was dealt...but it was only dreams, Sir. I prayed she would belong to someone like you – someone beautiful, strong, and kind...but I...I never, even in my wildest dreams believed that it could happen to me as well..." He let out a choked sob, and wiped a couple of tears that had escaped. "Mister Kurt...you saved me...me and Audrey. How can I ever thank you enough for what you've done?" _

_Kurt thanked the gods that they had already put Audrey to bed. "Bee…Love, you please me so very much. It makes me soo very happy that you and Audrey are mine. I have gotten lucky too, my love, because you are the best sub anyone could ever have asked for." _

"_Sir...please let me serve you. Let me show you how grateful I am...please, Sir...I can bring you pleasure...please will you let me?" _

_How could he deny his beautiful sub...especially when he begged so beautifully? "Ok, Bee...hands behind your back. You don't need to do anything, alright? Just feel...ok, Love? Can you do that for me?" _

_"Yes, Sir...please, Sir" Blaine replied, eyes fluttering closed. _

_"Good boy..." Kurt breathed, working his hands once more into Blaine's curls and guiding his cock into the kneeling sub's awaiting mouth. _


	8. Chapter 7

**Hello, My Lovelies! **

**Thank you so so much for everyone who has shown support to this story! It seriously is the best thing ever every time I get an email saying that someone has followed, or favorited or commented...I don't think you guys know what it means to me. Anyways, sorry this is a little late...my husband is moving back to school this weekend, so my head has been a little distracted this week. So I hope you like this chapter, leave me some love, and let me know what you think! **

**XOXO, **

**Free2BeMee**

* * *

><p>A soft cry echoed over the baby monitor that had been set up in Blaine's room; he groaned and rolled over, glancing at the clock on the wall. <em>''6:45...<em>' He mumbled to himself, still half asleep, Audrey still crying softly. Blaine laid back on his pillow once more before bolting out of bed. _Bad! Bad! _ He chastised himself, _how could he have slept that long? _He's never slept that late before. Then he remembers.

_"Sir,__" __Blaine implored, __"__I am so eternally grateful that you were on the train this morning." Blaine needed Mister Kurt to understand. "I__…__I keep trying to figure out what I could have done to be so blessed to belong to you. Ever since Audrey was marked, I-I dreamed that she would have a better life than the one I was dealt...but it was only dreams, Sir.__" __He shook his head in disbelief, __"__I prayed she would belong to someone like you __– __someone beautiful, strong, and kind...but I...I never, even in my wildest dreams believed that it could happen to me as well..." He let out a choked sob, and wiped a couple of tears that had escaped. He knew he was failing at getting across what he was feeling, but he still needed to try. "Mister Kurt...you saved me...me and Audrey. How can I ever thank you enough for what you've done?" _How was he going to get across his gratitude? There was no way he could ever repay Mister Kurt for saving him and his daughter…he only had one thing to give.

_The realization hit Blaine like a ton of bricks. He hadn__'__t ever needed anything more than to bring pleasure to the beautiful Dom in front of him. He needed it like he needed air to breathe, or water to drink. He only hoped and prayed that Mister Kurt would allow it. He dropped to his knees off the couch in front of the older man, "Sir...please let me serve you. Let me show you how grateful I am...please, Sir...I can bring you pleasure...please will you let me?" _

_"Ok,__" __Mister Kurt replied, __"__Bee...hands behind your back. You don't need to do anything, alright? Just feel...ok, Love? Can you do that for me?" _

_"Yes, Sir...please, Sir" Blaine replied; he knelt up and waited. He knew how this would go __– __how many times had he been face-fucked before? _He could do this...be good for Mister Kurt. _He closed his eyes and awaited the inevitable: the hair pulling, the name calling, and the choking._ _Blaine winced instinctively as Mister Kurt worked his fingers through his hair, and opened his mouth obediently. But the harshness never came; on the contrary, Mister Kurt was gentle and loving. He started off slow, allowing Blaine to adjust to the weight on his tongue. _

"_Good boy,__" __Mister Kurt sighed as he began to slowly increase his pace. Blaine preened at the praise, and did his best to give as much pleasure as he could to the older man. This was nothing like it had been with Master __– __he had always been rough and demanding. This was sweet, loving, and tender. It wasn__'__t long before Mister Kurt__'__s movements became more erratic, and Blaine could sense that he was getting closer. He sucked and swallowed, and ran his tongue on the underside of Mister Kurt__'__s cock, craving for him to finish. A couple of thrusts later, and he felt his Dom__'__s hot, salty seed explode to the back of his throat, which he swallowed up greedily. He couldn__'__t get enough of Mister Kurt __– __his taste, his smell__…__everything about his was perfection to Blaine, and Blaine simply wanted to drink it in for forever. _

"_Such a good boy,__" __Mister Kurt praised, running his fingers through Blaine__'__s hair. Blaine could feel his own erection straining against his briefs, but the pressure became secondary to the praise he was receiving. Mister Kurt said that he was _good_. _

_He gasped when he felt a pair of soft lips come in contact with his own, and he awaited the harsh possessive kisses he had always known, but they never came. "Thank you, Beautiful...that was amazing" Mister Kurt praised once more, making Blaine's heart swell. He tried to hold in a moan when Mister Kurt's lips traveled from his lips, down his jaw, and he sucked at the pulse point on Blaine's neck. "Just feel, Bee...can you do that for me? Just feel..." _

_"Yes...humph" Blaine responded as Mister Kurt's mouth made its way to his erect nipple. They stayed that way for some time. _Don't move. Just feel. _Blaine repeated to himself. He wanted to stay being good for Mister Kurt. But it was so hard! It didn't take long before Mister Kurt had Blaine in a bubbling mess of want, spouting off incoherent sounds. Blaine panted as he felt his Dom's fingers finally wrap around his aching and leaking cock. _What was Mister Kurt doing?_ He tried to stay still and quiet as the older man worked over his cock, until he couldn't hold it in any longer. "Oh please, Sir, please..." He whined, "Please, may I cum, Mister Kurt?" Blaine was proud of his ability to stave off an orgasm, but it had never felt this way before. _

_"Come for me, Beautiful" he heard Mister Kurt say, and that was all it took before Blaine felt a glorious relief, and then white. _

After that, Blaine doesn't remember much. He has some foggy recollections of Mister Kurt holding him, cleaning him off, and carrying him to his room, but that had to have been a dream..._right?_ There's no way Mister Kurt would have cared for Blaine, that wasn't normal..._was it?_

Audrey's cries echoed throughout his room once more, and Blaine scrambled out of bed to soothe his daughter. He _knew_ Mister Kurt was kind, but not many people liked being awoken by a baby's cry in the wee morning hours, and he did not want to make Mister Kurt angry.

Audrey's face lit up as soon as Blaine entered her room, causing the young father to smile. Her dark curls were going in every different direction, and her binkie was hanging halfway out of her mouth as she clutched her stuffed duck. She reached for him and began babbling to her father as of to tell him how her night had gone. "Good morning, Sunshine," Blaine whispered as he picked up his daughter, settling her on his hip. "Let's get you all changed hmmm?" He quickly changed Audrey out of her wet diaper and pajamas and into a new onesie - he wasn't sure what Mister Kurt would want her in, so a plain onesie and leggings would have to suffice until the older man awoke. "You are the sunshine of my life..." he sung softly, dropping off into a hum as he exited the bedroom and made his way into the kitchen.

As he entered the kitchen, with his daughter in his hip, he couldn't help but feel..._happy_. Was he still scared of the power Mister Kurt held over him? - _Yes._ Was he still nervous to make Mister Kurt angry? - _Yes._ Did he still feel like he owed Mister Kurt everything? - _Definitely, yes._ But he was also happier than he had been in a long time, and that constituted for dancing. He hugged Audrey close, crooning softly to her as he spun around the kitchen.

"You are the sunshine of my life

That's why I'll always be around,

You are the apple of my eye,

Forever you'll stay in my hea-arrt"

Audrey giggled and squealed as they danced around, causing Blaine's heart to take flight. _This_ is what he always wanted for her - to be happy, healthy and safe. He placed her down in the high chair Mister Kurt had gotten for her, and began to prepare breakfast: coffee, veggie scramble, turkey bacon, and English muffins.

"I feel like this is the beginning,

Though I've loved you for a million years,

And if I thought our love was ending,

I'd find myself drowning in my own tears"

As he was preparing breakfast, Blaine had a slight moment of panic. There were still so many things he didn't know about Mister Kurt. _What time did he get up? How did he take his coffee? Maybe he drake tea? What if he didn't like eggs for breakfast? _ Thoughts swirled around in his head. He was pulled out of his mind as Audrey giggled and clapped. Blaine sighed, even if Mister Kurt wasn't completely happy with his breakfast, Blaine could always prepare something different. _Plus...Mister Kurt said he would tell Blaine if and why he was being punished_. Blaine believed Mister Kurt to be a man of his word, and so he continued with his preparations. That wasn't to say that he still didn't hope that Mister Kurt would be pleased with his efforts. He turned back to his daughter, hopping around her high chair, singing softly, and using his whisk as a microphone.

"You are the sunshine of my life,

That's why I'll always stay around,

You are the apple of my eye,

Forever you'll stay in my heart"

Kurt awoke to the smell of freshly brewed coffee. At first it confused him - he didn't remember setting the coffee pot the night before. And then it hit him - _Blaine and Audrey,_ and everything came barreling back to him: the subway station, his meeting, shopping, Blaine, Audrey...Blaine. He scrambled out of bed, rushing towards the kitchen. But as he approached, he heard a soft melody rising; it was beautiful. He stood in the doorway, out of the younger man's sight, and simply watched.

"You must have known that I was lonely,

Because you came to my rescue,

And I know that this must be heaven,

How could so much love be inside of you?"

Blaine looked breathtaking. He was still dressed in the ill-fitting clothes Kurt had given him yesterday, and his hair was ruffled from him sleeping, but the way he smiled at his daughter light up the room, and his voice was magnificent. He seemed so relaxed and happy - everything Kurt could have hoped for. He couldn't stop himself from joining in as he entered the kitchen. Softly at first as to not startle the young sub.

"You are the sunshine of my life, yeah,

That's why I'll always stay around,

You are the apple of my eye,

Forever you'll stay in my heart"

Blaine jumped as he heard another voice mixing with his. He turned around, averting his eyes. "Mister Kurt! I'm sorry, Sir, did I wake you?" He asked quickly, clearly afraid he had done something wrong. His knees buckled instinctively before he remembered that Mister Kurt didn't require him to kneel.

"Yes Bee, you did wake me..." Kurt began reassuringly, but the sub's eyes widened in horror.

"Sir! I-I'm so sorry! Ple-please forgive me -" he began mumbling.

Kurt cupped Blaine's face gently, ignoring the flinch by the smaller man and raising his chin. "But that was only because you made coffee…and breakfast...which smells delicious, by the way." Kurt continued, interrupting Blaine's rant.

"I _am_ sorry for being loud, Sir," Blaine apologized again, and Kurt shook his head.

"Nonsense, Love. You weren't loud. And even if you were...you sound beautiful. You have a beautiful singing voice, Blaine." Kurt complimented. Blaine simply shook his head in response as he poured Kurt a cup of coffee.

"Go ahead and have a seat, Sir," Blaine said as he nodded towards the table, "It'll only be a minute longer." Kurt nodded and took his seat at the table, taking the opportunity to play with Audrey.

Just as Blaine was sitting down to the table, there was a knock at the door. He immediately jumped up to answer it before Kurt had a chance to even think about doing so. He opened the door to reveal a very tall, very strong Dom and his submissive. He immediately averted his eyes to the floor, and allowed the man entrance. "Good-d morning, Sir. C-Can I help you?" He asked meekly.

"Yes, thank you. Where's Hummel?" the Dominate asked. His submissive simply shook his head, trying to mask the smile that had crept onto his face.

"Right this way, Sir" Blaine answered as he turned to lead the couple into the kitchen. Upon entering the eating area, Kurt's eyes lit up when he saw their guests.

"Sebastian! Dave!" He exclaimed, startling Blaine. "What are you doing here?!" Kurt jumped up and enveloped the visitors into a strong embrace.

"Hey there, Fairy Lady" Sebastian responded warmly. "Can't a guy drop in to see his best friend? Plus, word is on the street that you've landed yourself a new sub." He eyed Blaine, causing the smaller man to shrink. _Had he done something wrong? _The last thing Blaine wanted was for people to realize that Mister Kurt deserved someone better.

"Hey! Stop it!" Kurt exclaimed, smacking Sebastian on the arm, " You're scaring him. C'me here, Love" he responded soothingly, pulling Blaine into a hug, effectively shielding him from the visitors. Sebastian chuckled and shook his head.

"Aww, come on, Kurt. I was just messing around a bit." His submissive, _Dave?_ leaned in and whispered something in his ear, causing the man to frown. "Right...well, are we barging in on something?" he asked.

"Well...we were just about to sit down and eat..." Kurt began before Blaine began squirming in his arms. Kurt released him when he began whimpering, and he scrambled to get 2 more place settings.

"W-would you like to join us, Sir?" he asked shyly. Kurt beamed at him.

"Good boy, thank you, Bee," he whispered, kissing him on the top of the head, and weaving his fingers into the younger man's hair.

"Are you sure?" Sebastian asked, "We wouldn't want to intrude." They relented, when Kurt insisted. Blaine placed his plate in front of the other Dom, serving David, the other submissive next, and finally himself. He breathed a sigh of relief when he discovered that there was enough food for everyone, barely - he would have hated if there hadn't been enough food.

There were many things Blaine learned throughout breakfast that morning. He learned that Sebastian was Kurt's attorney, and David, his sub and husband, was a sports reporter for an online column. They had met Kurt in high school when Sebastian claimed David. He learned that Mister Kurt wasn't the only Dominate who was...kind - in fact there was an entire movement throughout the country fighting for submissive rights, headed by Mister Kurt's father, Burt.

He also learned how a healthy Dom/sub relationship worked. Blaine knew he was gawking, but he could hardly believe the dynamic that was unfolding before his eyes. Anyone who looked at the pair would be able to tell who was the Dom and who was the sub, but David...he wasn't anything like the subs Blaine had ever seen before. While it was very clear David submitted to Sebastian, and that Sebastian had ultimate control over David, he spoke freely, looked other Dominates (Mister Kurt) in the eyes easily, went out on his own, and he even was able to have his own job! It was also very evident the love that the two had for each other – David would do just about anything for Sebastian, and Sebastian would do anything to keep David happy, healthy and safe – that much was obvious. He could hardly fathom it...Blaine had never heard of. Dominate allowing such things of their submissives.

Growing up, he only ever came in contact with his father and grandmother. Occasionally there had been other Dominates – guests and such – but growing up as a submissive child in the Anderson household was not something to be envied. And then the day after his 8th birthday, his father decided he was too much of a financial burden, and sold him to the SubHouse. He had no idea that there we're Dominates in the world that allowed their submissives freedom. His father hadn't been like that. For as far back as Blaine could remember, his mother hadn't ever been treated as anything more than a pet or a slave.

_"Master" she whispered from her knees, "Your dinner is ready, Sir." _

_"It's about damn time," his father retorted, striding past the kneeling woman, "You're late...again." _

_"Please, Master...I-I am sorry," she whispered mostly to the floor. Blaine cringed as his father grabbed his mother's hair and shoved her into the floor. It was his fault dinner was late...he and Mama had been singing, and they just lost track of time. _

_"Please, Sir," he mumbled, "It wasn't her fault...it was mine." He hated when his Mama was in trouble...especially when it wasn't her fault - which it mostly wasn't. But his father paid him no mind. _

_"She knows better..." he growled, turning back to his mother, "We'll deal with this later, my sweet." _

_"Yes, Master" she replied as his father proceeded to eat his dinner. Blaine knew what he meant when he said that they 'deal with it later'. His father usually did not punish his mother in front of Blaine, but that didn't stop him from seeing the effects of his reprimands. _

_Later that night, Blaine tried to drown out his mother's cries and screams as he was trying to fall asleep. It wasn't until she had crawled into their shared room...er...closet that he was able to gain any peace. _

_"Oh Mama," he sniveled, "Mama, I'm so sorry." She could hardly move without causing further pain. There were the beginnings of hand shaped bruises forming on her throat, both of her cheeks, and along the insides of her thighs. His heart broke for her...it was his fault dinner had been late, but she had suffered the consequences...again. _

_"No, Baby," she whispered, "I'm alright...it's nothing I can't handle, Little Bird." She ran her fingers through his hair as she pulled him into a hug. "You are the sunshine of my life." She sang softly. "That's why I'll always be around. You are the apple of my eye. Forever you'll stay in my heart" she kissed the top of his head and whispered, "Sleep tight, Sunshine, and remember I'll always love you." _

Blaine loved his mother more than anything else. She was kind, gentle and genuine. She was absolutely beautiful - especially her smile...when she was able to at least. Looking back now, Blaine knew that if she had been able to thrive, she would have been an extraordinary woman. She used to tell him stories before bed about kind, gentle Dominates who loved their submissives, and cared for them…but they had only ever been fairy tales..._until __now,_ _that_ is. _Could__ he be like that one day? Maybe...he trusted Mister Kurt. It was shaking and fragile, but he knew Mister Kurt would do his very best to keep him and Audrey safe. So maybe one day, he could be like David...free and happy. _

Kurt was in awe of the beautiful young man before him. Here he was already opening up and beginning to trust Kurt, when he had only known him for about a day. He was handsome, and hot, and beautifully submissive. Kurt couldn't wait for him to develop into the amazing man he knew he would be. He could tell Blaine was in a state of disbelief throughout the meal. It was very clear that Blaine had not only never come in contact with another Dominate in the same mindset as himself, but that he had also never come in contact with a healthy submissive like David. But he also knew that drawing attention to the young father would only cause him to retreat further into his shell, and that was the last thing Kurt wanted to do. Instead, he simply grabbed Blaine's hand underneath the table and gave it a squeeze. He hoped that one-day, he and Blaine would be able to have the same dynamic in their relationship – loving, trusting and fun. He knew it would take time for Blaine to heal and to trust him, but he had complete faith that they would get there...together. But first they would have to get him out of those hideous sweat pants. Next thing on the to-do list: get some new clothes for Blaine.


	9. Chapter 8

**Hey Guys...**

**So I am soo so so so sorry that it took me so long to update. My husband moved back to school last week, and my sister got married last weekend, and so I was super busy all week with wedding stuff. And this chapter has been like the bane of my existance...seriously, I hit like the WORST writer's block ever. So...I'm sorry if it's not quite up to par...I seriously re-wrote it like 8 times, NO JOKE. Anyways, I still want to hear what you all think, so leave me some love...or comment. Anyways, you all mean so much to me, and I'm sorry I'm late! **

**XOXO, **

**Free2BeMee**

* * *

><p>Kurt continued to hold Blaine's hand throughout the rest of breakfast. Both Sebastian and David praised Blaine on his cooking skills, causing the younger man to blush and duck his head, and causing Kurt to beam with pride. Once everyone had finished eating, Blaine jumped up to begin clearing away the dishes. Even though Kurt would have preferred him to stay and 'hang out', he knew that Blaine believed it to be what was required and expected of him. Not wanting to cause his sub any further stress, Kurt decided to not reprimand him. He wasn't surprised, however, when David excused himself from the table and strode into the kitchen.<p>

Blaine wasn't expecting anyone to come into the kitchen as he was cleaning up the breakfast dishes, so when he felt a large presence behind him, his body went completely rigid, and his hands stopped moving entirely. He closed his eyes, and waited as the presence came closer; he waited for the insults and the blows to rain down on his head and torso, like they had many times before. However, the violence never came; there was a sure gentle voice instead.

"Hey, Blaine…do you want some help?" David asked softly. Blaine jumped slightly before turning and facing the incoming submissive. He shifted from foot to foot, unsure of what he was supposed to do; he hadn't been in contact with another submissive since he began his training almost 10 years ago, and he most certainly had never come in contact with a sub like David.

"Um...you don't have to do that, Mr. David," he replied, keeping his eyes lowered. Even though David was a sub, Blaine still felt inferior to him, simply due to the face that he didn't act like a sub.

"Aww, come on," he countered, smiling, "I wanna help…plus, you don't have to add the 'Mr.'. I'm a sub too, ya know?"

"Ok…thank you," Blaine said softly. David's smile grew even larger as he moved to help Blaine rinse the dishes. _Maybe he's not so bad. _Blaine thought to himself.

Kurt watched the interaction between the 2 subs carefully so that he could step in in case anything got too stressful for Blaine. He knew David was a big teddy bear, but because he was so large, he came across as a lot more intimidating than he actually was. He smiled when he noticed they began speaking quietly, and glowed with pride and thankfulness when Blaine let out a small chuckle at something David had said.

"So, what really is going on, Kurt," Sebastian asked as they moved to the living room. "I mean, Blaine's amazing, and this girl is beautiful, but…I seriously spoke with you 2 days ago, Kurt! And then I find out that you bought a sub and a baby? Spill…"

"I don't know, Seb…" Kurt replied, rubbing the back of his neck, "It's not like I planned for this to happen. Especially not after Chandler…but I was waiting for the train yesterday morning, and Blaine and Audrey and their former Dom were there, and he was just so cruel. The things he did and said in public, Seb…it would have made your blood boil. And he was selling Audrey! I mean look at her…she's gorgeous! We both know that she would NEVER make it at a SubHouse…and he knew that! Ugh!" Kurt took a deep breath, steadying himself. "I just had to…you know how _it_ feels. I haven't felt this way about anyone in a long time, Seb…and seeing Blaine yesterday, I had to protect him…and so I bought him." He shrugged, sighing, "It seemed like it would be the easiest way to get rid of that bastard…but now their mine. And I have no idea if I'm any good for them…but I already love them so much, and I just want them to be happy..."

"Kurt, you're amazing. What happened with Chandler wasn't _your _fault…you know that. You're such a remarkable Dominate…and the fact that you love Blaine and Audrey should prove that to you. Just follow your instincts…and you'll be just fine. I'm just so happy for you, Kurt…" He pulled the other Dominate into a tight embrace. "Do you think you should maybe talk to Nick and Jeff? They might be able to help…at least Jeff will, don't you think?"

Kurt gasped, "Oh! I didn't even think about Nick and Jeff! That's an awesome idea…I think Jeff could really help Blaine." He beamed at Sebastian. He would definitely need to get in contact with the pair as soon as possible – Blaine needed it. Kurt quickly sent a text to Nick, before shutting his phone.

Soon enough, Sebastian and Dave had to leave, and Kurt began to make plans for their day - shopping. He mentally calculated the different items they would need; he knew the day would be very stressful for Blaine, and he knew they would need to minimize the amount of stores they would need to go in to.

"Ok, Bee…today I was thinking we could go get you and Audrey some new clothes…" he began, already sensing the sub's trepidation. When Blaine began to shake his head in protest, the older man continued, "We really need to get you some clothes that fit properly, Love. You can't wear those hideous hand-me-downs forever." He smiled down at the young father, "Plus, I wanna see what kinds of things you like, and don't like…and what you would like to get for Audrey…what do you say?"

Blaine shifted nervously, ringing his hands. "Um…ok, Mister Kurt. If-if you think we should, Sir…w-we can go" he said, eyes settling on Kurt's knees. He flashed Kurt what he figured was supposed to be a smile, but ended up as more of a grimace, but he relaxed when Kurt worked his fingers into his curls.

"Thank you, Bee," he said, placing a kiss on the smaller man's head, "I promise it won't be that bad. And just let me know if it becomes too much, and we'll come home, ok?" Blaine nodded his consent, still unsure of voicing his opinions.

It took another hour before they were ready to leave the apartment. Blaine had no idea what was expected of him – what to wear outside…what he should have Audrey wear. He knew Mister Kurt was an important man, and the last thing he wanted was to embarrass or anger his new Dom. Thankfully, Mister Kurt took pity on him, and set out clothing for both him and his daughter. _Don't think,_ Blaine said to himself. _Just relax…Mister Kurt won't let anything happen to you…you're safe._ He couldn't stop his jaw from dropping, however, when Mister Kurt emerged from his bedroom – the man was flawless. Blaine was once again in awe of the man he now belonged to – _how did he manage to get this lucky?_

Kurt knew Blaine was unsure about shopping, and he had a pretty good idea of the reasons why, but there was _no_ _way _he was going to let Blaine wear his hideous hand-me-downs any longer. As a fashion designer, he simply couldn't allow it. He knew that their escapades would cause his sub stress, but he was hoping he would be able to keep it to a minimum. Once all 3 of them we're dressed and ready, he picked up Audrey and led Blaine out of the door and towards the subway station. He could feel Blaine tense behind him as soon as they left the building. He readjusted Audrey on his hip and turned to grab the younger man's hand flashing him a reassuring smile.

"S-sir?" Blaine asked, staining at their joined hands with wide eyes. Kurt just smiled and ran his thumb over the back of Blaine's hand in lew of a response.

If Blaine was confused before, that was nothing to how he was feeling now. _Why was Mister Kurt holding his hand? _He had never held someone's hand before...except for Mama's, or when he was being drug somewhere. But Mister Kurt wasn't being rough or demanding...it was nice_._ _ But what would people think? Surely Mister Kurt wouldn't want to be seen holding the hand of someone as useless as him? No, he couldn't allow for people to think poorly of Mister Kurt! _He pulled his hand from within Kurt's, stuttering his apologies.

Once on the train, Kurt went over his mental list of what they needed to purchase: a couple of more outfits for Audrey, and clothes for Blaine - both casual and dressy. He figured they would start with clothes for Audrey; he knew Blaine would have an easier time finding things for his daughter rather than himself. _Might as well ease him into it, right? _

Upon arriving at Babesta, Blaine could hardly believe his eyes - everything he saw was absolutely beautiful. _What were they doing here? Didn't Mister Kurt know Audrey was a sub...Blaine already owed him so much, and this place looked really expensive. There was no way he was going to be able to ever repay Mister Kurt for his kindness. _As much as he had wanted to stare, he knew what was expected of him; so he kept his eyes lowered and his hands behind his back, following behind the older man and his daughter. As he watched Mister Kurt scour the racks, pulling out various items for his daughter, Blaine could not stop the memories from flooding in.

_Even though Master had wanted a son, Blaine could tell that he was in love with Audrey when she was first born. He doted on her, and loved her. Blaine was relieved that he had been able to make Master so happy...finally he had done something right. For 3 months life was wonderful. Master had loved on Audrey. He bought things for her, and helped care for her. He was even nicer to Blaine right after Audrey was born. There was absolutely no doubt that Audrey would be marked a Dom. _

_Everything changed once Audrey received her marking, however. Blaine was the first to see it, and he couldn't believe his eyes. How had Audrey been marked a sub? He had done everything right...he'd eaten the right foods, done all of the exercises, taken the vitamins...everything to ensure a Dominate child. And yet, the marking never lied. His heart broke - Master was going to be so furious. Blaine had spent the rest of the day making sure everything was perfect for when he returned home from work, he only hoped he would be able to draw some his Master's wrath away from his daughter. Blaine couldn't bear it if she was to be hurt. Fortunately, Master did not fault Audrey for her marking - it was Blaine's fault...like always; he couldn't do anything right. _

_After Audrey was marked, everything to worse for both Blaine and his daughter - the beatings, the names...everything. He was in a constant state of punishment, atoning for not producing a Dominate heir. Master completely lost interest in Audrey after that day, and went through his days ignoring the baby, simply waiting for the day she could be sold to a SubHouse. _

_The young father learned very quickly that anything he needed for his daughter was not free...it either needed to be earned, or paid for. Master had made it very clear that Blaine was responsible for everything Audrey needed. And so Blaine paid...in the only currency he had - his body. Not that it mattered really...his body wasn't his own anyways. But Master made it very evident that Blaine owed him, increasing his already insurmountable debt – the same debt that was already accruing with Mister Kurt. _

"Blaine..." Kurt said quietly, "What do you think of this?" He held up a dress that caught his eye.

Blaine lifted his eyes to the item Mister skirt was holding. It was stunning. He knew Audrey would look absolutely magnificent in it. But he couldn't let Mister Kurt spend more money...he already owed him so much. "I-it's beautiful, Sir," he replied, "P-please, Mister Kurt. S-she doesn't need any of this..." He kept his eyes down, and prayed Mister Kurt would understand. "Sir...you've already given her so much. Please...please don't go to any more trouble for us, Sir. Please don't spend your money on us. We don't deserve any of it, Sir"

Kurt shouldn't have been surprised by Blaine's imploring; he could feel the younger man getting increasingly tense as they made their way through the store. Blaine and Audrey had only been with him for a day...he knew it would take a long time for Blaine to heal and to trust him, but it seemed like they had made some progress. Blaine just seemed so desperate. He would do anything to keep him from feeling that way. He liked to dote on the ones he loved, and Audrey and Blaine needed things of their own. He swallowed down his tears, and simply placed 2 fingers under the smaller man's chin and forced his face upward, trying to not be disappointed not only when Blaine flinched at the initial contact, but also when he did not meet Kurt's gaze. "Shh...Love," he reassured, "You have nothing to worry about. Remember what I told you? I _LOVE_ spending money on you and Audrey. You owe me _**nothing**_. There are no debts to repay, nothing to earn. I'm not going to keep a tally...I am happy, and I want to spend my money in you. Clothes and such are _**not **_something you need to earn for yourself or Audrey. Please...please let me, Beautiful...just let me take care of you." Blaine did look into his eyes then...searching for something. Finally he nodded. "Thank you, Beautiful. I promise. No debts, no repaying, no guilt...alright?"

Blaine didn't quite believe what he was hearing. Things weren't ever just _given_ to him. Ever since he had been marked nothing had been freely given...everything was either earned or given at a price. So as much as Blaine wanted to believe Mister Kurt, he couldn't stop himself from mentally calculating and logging every thing that was placed in their basket for his daughter - beautiful things he would have only ever dreamed of buying her.

Satisfied with Blaine's acknowledgement, Kurt continued to make his way through the store. He didn't expect Blaine to simply start taking items off the rack, so he would pull different outfits and ask for his opinion instead. As it turns out, Blaine liked everything Kurt chose...or at least he told Kurt he had liked the various outfits Kurt had pulled. The older man began to wonder if Blaine was simply agreeing with Kurt, not actually voicing his opinion, so he pulled a completely appalling dress off the rack to show to the submissive.

"What about this one, Bee?" He asked, watching the smaller man. As with each previous item, Blaine lifted his eyes from their downcast position to the item in question, but instead of lowering them once more, his gaze held the dress a little longer. Kurt could tell instantly Blaine disliked the dress, and he could see the sub struggle with what to say.

"Um...i-it's n-nice, Mister Kurt" he whispered.

"You sure?" Kurt probed, eyeing the submissive carefully.

"Um maybe, if...um, i-if it's ok...can...can we not-t get it, Sir?" Blaine answered, cowering slightly. _What was he doing? Disagreeing with a Dom? Bad! Bad, sub! _When he saw Mister Kurt's eyes widen, he began stammering, "I-I mean, i-it's...we...I'm sor-"

"Oh, thank god!" Kurt exclaimed throwing the dress back on he rack, "I was afraid you were going to say you liked it...or at you weren't going to be able to ask to not get it just because I liked it." Kurt massaged Blaine's head and placed a kiss to his cheek.

Blaine relaxed as Mister Kurt's praise settle into his chest, but he couldn't help the blush that warmed his face when the older man kissed his cheek.

"But this thing is hideous! Bleh!" Kurt continued, pulling a giggle from both Blaine and Audrey. "You've got good taste, Beautiful."

"T-thank you, Sir," Blaine replied. He let Mister Kurt lead him through out the store, and offered his opinion when asked, but he didn't pick anything himself...that is until he saw a beautiful outfit - a pink onesie with a denim vest over top that was paired with a pink frilly, sparkly tutu topped off with brown Ugg type boots. Blaine was instantly drawn to it – it seemed perfect for his little princess. He couldn't stop himself from reaching out just to touch it.

Kurt knew he was rambling as he and Blaine walked through the store. He stopped short though, when he noticed Blaine eyeing a particular outfit. "Do you like that, Bee?" He asked softly.

Blaine immediately withdrew his hand, his face flushed in embarrassment - he'd been caught. "Um...I-I I don't know, Mister Kurt...w-what do you think?"

"I think it's beautiful...the perfect outfit for a princess" Kurt replied, "What a wonderful choice." He could see Blaine physically relax, and he shot Kurt a genuine smile. "Ok...so how about we get these things, and head on out?" He headed towards the register once Blaine nodded his consent. He knew they still needed clothes for Blaine, but he didn't want to cause Blaine any more stress. Then an idea hit him, and once their items were purchased, and Audrey was wrapped in her new sling, they made their way to his storefront, V on 5th.

Blaine's confusion rose once more as he followed Mister Kurt into a store off 5th Avenue. The clothes displayed in the window were the most beautiful he had seen the entire day, but…it didn't look open. Mister Kurt, however, did not seem to notice as he sauntered into the half-dark store and made his way towards the back.

Kurt sighed as he made his way through his "almost finished" store front, feeling completely at peace. "Okay, Bee…" he began, sensing Blaine's confusion, "This is my store…and I figured why not come get you some clothes here? I know you're still apprehensive about letting me buy you things…but this way, I won't have to, and you'll still have some fabulous looking clothes…if I do say so myself." He added with a wink.

"Y-your store, Sir?" Blaine asked, "What do you mean?"

"Yes, Bee…mine. I mean…these are my clothes. I'm a fashion designer…so…I created all of the clothes you see…" he motioned to the various racks and mannequins. "And I think I have just the pieces that will look fabulous on you." Blaine nodded and followed Kurt further into the store.

_Fashion designer…that would explain why Mister Kurt always looked impeccable_, Blaine thought to himself. He couldn't imagine what he had done to be deserving of his beautiful Dom. His admiration only increased as Mister Kurt placed item after item on Blaine – each piece more stunning than the last. An hour and a half later, Blaine couldn't believe the pile of clothes Mister Kurt had insisted he take home. He had never had so many clothes in his entire life, and never anything so magnificent. _What had he done to deserve this kindness?_ It made so much sense that Mister Kurt was in fashion; he was simply the most beautiful man Blaine had ever had the privilege to see. Blaine had never felt so honored to be in the presence of a Dominate, and he had never felt so cherished and loved as when Mister Kurt touched him, or kissed him, or when he took the time to ensure each of Blaine's clothes fit him perfectly…simply astonishing. Blaine could feel himself falling for Mister Kurt with each passing moment – feelings he knew he had no right feeling, but feelings he couldn't stop.


	10. Chapter 9

**Hello to all my beautiful readers! **

**If any of you are still with me...I can't thank you enough! I'm so so so so sorry for the delay in this chapter. I have been fighting the WORST writer's block (as you can probably tell), and I have been trying to figure out where this story is going. Please, I can't tell you enough, how much all of you mean to me. I am going to try my hardest to finish this story, because I HATE it when stories are unfinished. So please tell me what you think and if you think I should continue! **

**XOXO **

**Free2BeMee**

* * *

><p><em>He was waiting…but waiting for whom? Blaine blinked and opened his eyes. He was in Mister Kurt's apartment, so he must be waiting for Mister Kurt….yes that had to be it. Waiting for Mister Kurt…waiting for Mister Kurt to come home from work…just like every day since he'd been taken in. But something wasn't right…something felt off to Blaine as he wandered through Mister Kurt's apartment….No, he'd finished his chores…Audrey was napping in her crib…it wasn't that. Blaine shook his head, "stop worrying" he told himself as he made his way back to the living room. He grabbed a book off of the shelf and curled up on the couch – 3:45 – just over an hour until Mister Kurt would be home. <em>

"_What the HELL do you think you're doing?!" Blaine heard – he must have fallen asleep. _

"_I-I'm sorry, Mister Kurt" he stammered…wait; Mister Kurt didn't talk to him like that…Blaine shivered as he looked up. Instead of stunningly blue eyes filled with warmth, he was met with menacing, vivid green. That could only mean 1 thing…_

"_Miss me, little b-"_

"Blaine! Blaine! Blaine!" Kurt cried as he tried to shake Blaine out of his slumber. He had awoken to a scream, followed by whimpers. He literally bounded out of bed, and scrambled towards the source of the crying. He found Blaine completely frozen in his bed. He bit off a whimper as Kurt tried to rouse him once more. "Blaine! Honey…please, wake up," Kurt begged. He sighed as Blaine awoke with another cry, eyes wide and slightly unfocused.

"Mister K-Kurt?" Blaine asked. Kurt watched as his eyes came into focus; he smiled, hoping to show the younger man he wasn't upset – no such luck. "Please, Mister Kurt," Blaine stammered, cringing away from the older Dom, "Sir, I-I am so sorry. I…I didn't mean to wake you. Sir…please, I never mea-"

"Blaine…Sweetie, no" Kurt interrupted, "I'm not mad, love." He ran his fingers through Blaine's hair, hoping to calm the distraught sub, "I could never be angry with you…especially if you can't help it. You had a nightmare…love." He smiled to himself as Blaine began to calm, his shivers subsiding, and he cuddled closer to Kurt. "Blaine…Love, does this happen often?"

"Y-yes, Mister Kurt…almost every night," Blaine replied mostly to the mattress.

"Every night?!" Kurt exclaimed. _Blaine had been with him for about a week now…and if he was having these nightmares every night…_ "Oh, Blaine…why didn't you tell me?"

"I-I didn't want to disturb you, Sir…you shouldn't have to deal with this…it's my problem, Mister Kurt…not yours."

"No, Love…I always want you to come to me with things like this, alright?" Blaine nodded into Kurt's chest. He felt, rather than heard Blaine mumble into his chest. "What was that, Honey?" he prodded.

"W-would it be okay…I mean…if y-you don't mind…c-could I maybe stay with you?" Blaine asked quietly. "I-I could just sleep on the floor, Sir, I would hate to intrude."

Kurt smiled, proud of his sub for asking him for something he needed. "Of course you can! Blaine! I'm so proud of you! I would love to have you stay with me…and there is absolutely NO way I am letting you sleep on the floor…now way, no how. You can stay in the bed." Blaine's eyes widened in shock, "And…if you feel uncomfortable, I can stay on the floor…but I promise you, love. It'll be only sleeping…no debt to repay, alright? No worries…" He was practically gleeful as he led Blaine across the hallway to his bedroom.

"_Stupid…stupid," _Blaine berated himself as he followed Mister Kurt out of his bedroom. He knew how this would go. He knew the price of staying in his Master's bed. _"Just…don't freak out"_ he said to himself, "_Remember…you asked for this…and it's Mister Kurt. He would NEVER do anything to hurt you." _He repeated to himself as he crawled into bed next to the older Dom. He stiffened as he felt Mister Kurt curl into him, and melt his body to fit Blaine's.

"Sweet dreams, Blaine" Kurt whispered into Blaine's ear as he fell asleep once more. Soon, Blaine realized that Mister Kurt had truly meant to only sleep, and he too was taken over by his exhaustion.

Blaine awoke the next morning the most rested he had felt since…ever. He yawned and stretched, slowly waking up. He hadn't had a single nightmare since Mister Kurt had allowed him to sleep in bed with him. He hadn't had a nightmare-less night since he had gone to live with Master, so he greatly welcomed the reprieve. He was shaken out of his thoughts as he heard Audrey giggling from the kitchen. Jumping out of bed, he scrambled towards the kitchen to find Mister Kurt feeding his…_their…?_ daughter, or at least attempting to. He smiled to himself as Mister Kurt tried to feed Audrey applesauce, but she was not having it, which ultimately resulted in Mister Kurt simply making faces and getting applesauce all over Audrey's face, causing both she and Mister Kurt to howl in laughter. "Here, let me help you, Mister Kurt" Blaine gently prodded, taking the spoon from the laughing Dom.

"Thanks…Blaine!" Kurt cried between gasps for air. He gladly handed Blaine the spoon, and moved to pour himself a cup of coffee. "How'd you sleep, Blaine?"

"Very well, thank you, Mister Kurt," Blaine replied, while feeding Audrey. "Thank you so much for allowing me to share your bed, Sir. I…I haven't slept that well in many many years."

Kurt's heart swelled as Blaine flashed him a dazzling smile, "Good, I'm glad…I was thinking…maybe we should make it a permanent thing…ya know? To help keep your nightmare's away…what do you think, Beautiful?"

"Y-you wouldn't mind, Sir? I-I wouldn't want to intrude…"Blaine responded.

"Never, Beautiful…I always want you with me. And I slept better than I have in a long time too" Kurt replied with a wink. "Now…unfortunately, I need to get ready to go to work. You'll be alright, here, won't you?"

"Of course, Mister Kurt," Blaine replied, "Go and save the fashion world, Sir."

"Cheeky boy…" Kurt retorted as he turned and left the kitchen. Smiling to himself as he heard Blaine beginning to sing with Audrey.

Kurt was still smiling to himself as he walked home that evening from work. It had been a good day – Blaine was healing…he was coming into himself more. He had allowed Kurt to hold him while they slept…it had warmed Kurt from the inside out. His priorities had changed so drastically of the last week, that he could hardly imagine his life without Blaine and Audrey anymore. His smile faded, however, as he entered the apartment, and didn't find Blaine in the living room.

Over the past week, Kurt had convinced Blaine that he did not have to work every second, and that he was allowed to entertain himself…watch television, read…whatever he liked. Eventually, Blaine found the Harry Potter series, and was enthralled – causing Kurt to find him completely enraptured into a different novel upon his arrival in the evenings.

So when he entered his apartment, and did not find Blaine and Audrey in the living room, pining over the third installment in the series, his mind immediately flashed back to the first day he had brought Blaine home and found him furiously scrubbing the bathroom.

"Blaine?" he called down the hallway, "Love, are you here?" He heard a sound coming from the bathroom, and so he made his way towards the back of the apartment. What he found broke his heart. Blaine was hunched over the toilet as he dry heaved.

"Mister Kurt! I-I didn't realize you were home!" he cried, retching over the toilet once more.

"Oh Love..." Kurt cooed, "What happened? How long has this been going on?"

"Um…all day, Sir" Blaine whispered, "I-I don't know what happened…after breakfast, I wasn't feeling too well, so I put Audrey down, and I haven't moved since." Once more, he lost the battle, and heaved into the toilet.

"Oh Beautiful…I'm so sorry...I'll call a doctor, and have them come look at you tomorrow. Do you think you'll be sick anymore?"

"Um…no, Sir. I haven't actually thrown anything up for a couple of hours now," Blaine responded.

"Come on, Love…let's get you into bed." Kurt soothed, lifting Blaine and placing him into their bed. "Sleep, Beautiful…we'll get this all sorted out tomorrow."

* * *

><p><strong>Hi lovelies, <strong>

**What did you think? Is there anyone interested in me continuing this story? Because it is seriously like pulling teeth to get me to write right now, but I will try my hardest if you all want me to continue, so please let me know! **

**XOXO**


End file.
